Charlie's Story
by xXxPrincessKayxXx
Summary: Hi my name is Charlotte Charlie Torres my life has dramatically changed in the last few months, that's why the school psychologist has suggested i write it all down, so here goes nothing, here is my story. - please read and review -
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's Story  
****Chapter One **

My name is Charlotte (Charlie) Marie Torres. I was born May 24th 2010 and I am now almost sixteen years old. A lot of really big events have dramatically changed my life in the past few months. The school psychologist suggested I write it all down; she seems to think that it will help me to understand everything that has happened. So she has given me this notebook, here goes nothing. My story starts a few months ago just before summer break last year.

"Charlie! Time to get up, it's the last day of school!" I groaned wishing I could roll over and slip back into my wonderful dream. I had been just about to kiss the handsome prince, when my mother's voice echoed down the hall from the kitchen. But I was awake now and the handsome prince was long gone. I tossed the purple doona covers back with a sigh. I am not a morning person; never have been although my parents and older sister all are. I remember when I was much younger and my big sister would wake up and start singing along to a cd of songs she had written and sung her self. That was a long time ago though, my big sister Michelle is much older than me and hasn't lived at home since I was a kindergartener. Michelle lives in LA and has now recorded and released five albums three of which have gone platinum. You may have heard of her? Mitchie Torres? Sound familiar? It should she is an amazing singer. Everyone tells me I am really lucky to have her as my sister, I disagree, I barely get to see my sister and because of our age gap (of almost seventeen years!) we really can't relate to each other very well. Mitchie might as well be my aunt or an older cousin.

I dragged my self out of bed and towards the wardrobe after staring inside for a few minutes. I pulled out a scarlet red tank top and a pair of black jeans. I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail and applied a little eyeliner and some berry lip-gloss. Any more make up than that and my dad would most likely freak. He really doesn't like the idea that I was growing up. A few red and black bangles on my right arm and a simple silver band on my left ring finger, I had taken a purity pledge when I was thirteen after my parents had insisted it was a responsible and mature thing for me to do. I was never sure why it was so important to them; they hadn't even suggested the idea to Mitchie, when she was younger. Don't get the wrong idea its not like they made me do it. I wanted to; it was and is my decision, to say that I respect myself and my parents; enough to wait till I get married is a really strong and beautiful thing. Anyway back to the point of this story. I made my way to the kitchen where mom had a cheese omelette waiting for me. it smelt great! My mom is an amazing cook she is as good at cooking as Mitchie is at singing. She has her own restaurant where i help out, by waitressing three nights a week. I quickly dug into my breakfast. Reaching for my glass of orange juice I noticed that my parents hadn't started eating yet and were watching me.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, returning my glass to its place on the table.

"We have a surprise for you" my father said although he looked a little worried.

"Your sister rang last night while you were asleep, (Mitchie always rang while I was asleep) she has been asked to be an instructor at a summer camp she went to when she was your age, she thought you might like to go and spend the summer with her at the camp, as a camper" my mom explained she had a smile on her face like she was excited but her brown eyes showed even more worry than dad's. I picked up a piece of bacon from the centre of the table with my fingers and took a bite, shocked that my parents hadn't even given me the 'you-know-you-shouldn't-be-doing-that' glare. I shrugged

"Ok" my mom smiled a little wider looking a little relieved yet even more worried at the same time. What ever was really going on it was big; my parents were acting really weird.

"So you will go?" my mother confirmed I nodded my head in response.

"What camp? I don't remember Mitchie ever telling me about a summer camp" I asked. Mom and dad shared a glance they thought I couldn't see.

"Camp Rock" my father said as mom gathered up our empty plates and took them to the sink.

"I am surprised she didn't mention it" he said coolly.

"Remember how badly she wanted to go, Connie?" he chuckled to himself. Mom nodded her head, her eyes glassed over as she slipped deep into a memory.

"She taped a brochure to my vacuum cleaner" she sighed shaking her head as she came back to the present.

"She had a great summer, that year and I am sure you will have a good time together, this summer" dad smiled handing me a brochure, with the words 'camp rock' across the front in bright letters.

"Oh goodness, look at the time! You will be late to school, we can talk more later, off you go!" my mother cried hurrying me out the door.

The last day of school before summer break is always so much fun. We get a free period to clean out our lockers then another period is cancelled for the end of semester assembly. As I walked into English one of my few classes for the day I was greeted with many hi's. One of the perks that come with having a famous sister everyone wants to be your friend. I took a seat and joined the conversation; everyone was talking about their plans for the summer. Most people were going on camps, while a few where stuck here with jobs or summer school to keep them busy.

"What about you Torres, what are you up to this summer?" Dylan Watson the coolest guy in my year and the one who always starred as prince charming in my dreams, asked me. I reached into my school bag and tossed him the brochure my dad had handed me that morning.

"My sister is going to be an instructor there and asked me to come spend the summer with her" I replied. He glanced over the name of the camp then grinned.

"No way Torres, Camp Rock? That's where I am headed this summer!" he cried excitedly his crystal blue eyes sparkling. Hey maybe dad was right, this summer could be the best summer ever! He returned the brochure to me.

"So your sister, is one of the instructors this year?" I nodded in conformation. Then the bell rang ending the discussion. Rats just when I was having an actual conversation with Dylan Watson! Oh well it looks like I will get to spend the whole summer with him! Yay!

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter  
please review and let me know if i should continue writing this story.  
Princess Kay **


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Two **

**AN: thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!!!  
because i recieved so many i decided to update again today with a nice long chapter.  
i hope chapter two is just as good as chapter one.  
enjoy!  
Princess Kay **

The morning I was set to leave for Camp Rock came quickly, mom woke me up early, it is a long bus ride to the camp. We were in my bedroom double checking that I had everything. Mom was acting funny still but this morning even so more than she had since telling me about Camp Rock.

"Please listen to Mitchie and try to be reasonable and get along with her" she begged me as she took an already folded shirt out of my suitcase and refolded it. Her dark eyes were filled with anxiety, whatever was going on that I wasn't allowed to know, it was really bothering her. I let out a weak chuckle trying to calm down my anxious mother, I tried to brush it off, she must be nervous about her two daughters being away from her all summer. I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist in a hug.

"Its fine mom, I mean Mitchie and me are hardly the fighting, sibling rivalry type and you can come visit us at final jam, and I promise to call everyday" I gushed trying to reassure her. She gave me a weak smile but something still seemed to be worrying her.

"Go get your bathroom stuff" she pushed me towards the bedroom door.

I paused just outside my bedroom door, when I returned from the bathroom with my toiletries bag and towel in hand. Mom and dad were in my room talking softly but just loud enough for me to hear from where I stood.

"I don't know if we should have let his happen" my mom sounded distressed.

"It will be fine Connie, Charlie is a strong girl and we cant exactly stop Mitchie from telling her if that's what she wants to do" my dad sighed, I could picture him gently patting mom's shoulder like he always did when she was upset. I lent against the wall outside my room, I know eavesdropping is wrong but I was worried.

"We should be able to stop it, she isn't ready and she is our daughter!" mom continued her voice raising a few octaves. I heard my dad shush her gently then nothing else. I decided it was time for me to return. I entered the room to see my mother wrapped up in my father's arms with tears in her eyes.

"Gee mom your not going to miss me that much are you" I joked. Dad chuckled ruffling my hair as I walked past dropping the final few items into my suitcase. Mom reached out her arm and pulled me into the hug with them.

"Of course I will miss you! We love you, Charlie" she whispered into my hair.

"Right now you have a bus to catch, so let's get a move on!" dad said kissing my forehead.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

"Bye!" I called once again waving to my parents from my seat about half way down the bus. As we drove off Dylan Watson appeared in the empty seat behind me.

"Hey Charlie, you excited about Camp Rock?" he asked dropping his bag in the seat next to him. I nodded my head, a whole summer with Dylan! And he just called me Charlie, it's usually just Torres.

"You bet! I haven't spent a whole summer with my sister in years and we get to spend the whole summer focusing on music!" I grinned. Something I have in common with my big sister has to be my passion for music. Dylan nodded his head in excited agreement, his shaggy blond hair falling in front of his face. We were only about ten minutes down the road when two boys sitting opposite Dylan and I started the fun. The first boy was tall with black hair and brown eyes, pulled out his guitar and began to strum a few cords before he was joined by the boy behind him who began tapping drum sticks against every surface that was with in reach. The second boy had light brown hair and green eyes, and was shorter than the first. A girl sitting in front of me picked up the rhythm and began to sing a collection of oh's and yeah's. I pulled my guitar out of its case and moved forward so I was now sitting in the aisle seat instead of the window seat. The boy with black hair nodded his head at me and smiled. Taking this as an ok I began to join in playing the same string of cords that he was. The blonde girl sitting next to me smiled as I looked up. She grinned and pointed to me then the roof before pointing to herself then the floor. I understood instantly that she wanted me to sing high while she sang low. I nodded and let her lead the vocals, harmonising my voice with hers. I glanced to my right where Dylan was clapping along to the beat, several other people on the bus were doing the same and a few had pulled out instruments and joined in. there was a loud cheer across the bus as the song came to an end. I laughed as the boys high fived each other then leaned forward to do the same with me and the blonde hair girl next to me.

"Hey, I am Noah and this is Seth and Alexis" the dark hair boy greeted gesturing to the other two. I smiled.

"Charlie and Dylan" I introduced. Alexis reached into her bag and pulled out a big bag of lollies sharing them around the five of us.

"Nice to meet you, your good, your voice mixed really well with mine" she said a big excited smile on her face.

"She should be" Dylan answered for me taking a handful of lollies. Noah who was still messing around with his guitar looked from Dylan to me questioningly.

"Her big sister is Mitchie Torres" Dylan supplied biting into a jelly snake. Alexis's blue eyes went wide as did Noah's while Seth nodded his head appreciatively.

"Cool!" he said leaning forward to high five me again.

"Oh my gosh! I love her, she is an amazing singer and she writes the best songs" Alexis practically squealed. I started laughing instantly.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

We arrived at the camp a few hours later; by the time we did I was positive that Dylan, Noah, Seth, Alexis and I would be good friends. We gathered up our bags from under the bus, and made our way towards the crowd that was gathered around the sign in table. I stared through the crowd standing up on my tippy toes, trying to find Mitchie. I couldn't see her anywhere but the Camp looked beautiful. It was surrounded by a green forest and there was a big blue lake to the east. Dylan nudged me out of my dream as we approached the front of the line.

"Name?" a young woman with curly brunette hair asked not looking up at us.

"Dylan Watson" she marked off his name and reached into a box handing him a lanyard with an 'access all areas' id tag, as well as a piece of paper with his schedule and cabin assignment. Her eyes caught mine as Dylan took a step to the side. They quickly widened as she stared at me. Feeling nervous under her stare I cleared my throat and mumbled my name.

"Um… Charlotte Torres?" her eyes went even wider, but she snapped out of it and signed me in.

"You would happen to know, if Mitchie Torres is here yet would you?" I asked her.

"She is… are you a relative?" she asked cautiously. I nodded my head smiling happy that my sister was here.

"Yes, I am her little sister" I replied. The woman looked at me sceptically.

"That's funny I don't recall Mitchie having a sister when she was here" the woman said smartly looking around me, to the next person in line. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably because she didn't have a sister when she was here, there is kind of a big age gap" I stated getting a little annoyed. A major difference between me and Mitchie, one that tends to get me in trouble, I have a terrible temper. A curly light brown haired male who was sitting next to the woman looked our way at the sound of my raised voice.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coolly. I shrugged.  
"I just wanted to know if my sister was here" I explained tugging at the sky blue top I was wearing over a pair of black leggings.

"What is her name?" he asked me keeping his cool, the woman next to him didn't look calm anymore.

"Michelle Torres" I stated harshly. Trying her formal name hoping it would get me further, not many people know her full name. He scanned the list but stopped just a few names down. He looked me up and down intently.

"No way" he breathed. I rolled my eyes involuntarily. I returned the gaze, quickly relaxing when I recognised the face. It was one I knew well it was on my big sisters bedroom wall in both poster and photograph form.

"Nate Gray" I murmured in surprise my face instantly relaxing, he was a friend of Mitchie's. I glance at the woman again and realised I had seen her face before too. She had produced my sister's first record.

"Caitlyn Gellar" I added, surprise filled her face.

"Hey Charlie! Isn't that your sister?" Seth called from about two meters to the right were all my friends from the bus were waiting for me. I turned towards the direction he pointed as did many others a few squealing and gasping when they saw her. I smiled and waved my arm in the air. Mitchie who had heard Seth's shout walked over to me, a small smiled on her red glossed lips. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt, her hair, the same shade as mine was pulled into a ponytail and a pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes. She smiled at Nate and Caitlyn.

"You all done here?" she questioned her hand grabbing the handle of my suitcase. I nodded my head. Her free arm came across my shoulders.

"Come on then, you and I are sharing a cabin" she said directing me away from the crowd. I waved to my friends mouthing that I would see them later.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

"Mom and I stayed here when I first came to Camp Rock" Mitchie told me as we entered our cabin. I span in a circle taking in the entire room with awe.

"Really? Mom came with you to camp?" I asked dropping my guitar down on the bed where Mitchie had placed my suitcase. She nodded sliding the sunglasses up so they rested on top of her head.

"Wow, you have grown so big!" she exclaimed placing her hands on my shoulders and holding me an arms length apart. I giggled. Her smile became sad.

"You smile like your dad"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know you wanted me here so we could do the whole sister bonding thing, but would you mind if I went and spent some time with my friends, I mean we have all summer" I rushed I really wanted to spend as much time with Dylan as possible. Before Mitchie could respond there was a loud urgent knocking on the door.

Mitchie frowned and released her grasp on me to get the door.

"We need to talk" the person on the other side stated as soon as the door had opened a fraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Three**

**AN: You guys are so amazing! it makes me so happy to see all your reviews.  
25 in total! thats more than any of my other stories. the more i get the more  
i write so here is chapter three  
enjoy  
Princess Kay**

**p.s i dont own the song disney does**

**  
**Mitchie raised her left hand, with her palm facing the person outside, to silence them.

"Charlotte, you can go" Mitchie spoke softly holding the door open wider so that I could slip past. I ran straight down the steps not glancing at the visitor until I was half way down the path, I watched as Mitchie ushered Nate Gray inside and firmly shut the door behind her. I was curious about why Nate had to talk to my sister so urgently but I decided that I had already filled my eavesdropping quota for the day. I wandered around the camp enjoying the warm weather that had arrived with the start of summer. There was a cool fresh breeze coming off the lake, it swept through the trees mixing the salty smell of the water with a woody scent. I took a deep breath of the clean air. Suddenly a song popped into my head I began to quietly hum the familiar tune, and then softly started singing it to myself. The more I sang the more I got into the song, and by the time I was up to the chorus I was singing happily at the top of my lungs. I danced around and giggled as I sang enjoying that fact that I was all alone with no one watching me.

"This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me"

Well that's what I thought.

"Haven't heard that song in years" a voice called to me. I froze in shock and embarrassment. Turning around to face the voice, I found a dark haired male sitting on the steps of one of the cabins. He appeared to be about that same age as my sister Mitchie. I took a few steps closer to him, feeling a little guilty at getting caught acting like a little kid.

"Where did you hear the song" he asked.

"My big sister wrote it" I mumbled. The dark haired man frowned.

"Your sister? … What's your name, kid?" the man questioned staring intently at me.

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Charlotte!" A voice cried I turned to my right to see Nate Gray running over to me.

"We gotta go!" he rushed placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me towards the dining hall.

"Nate?" the dark called man called after us.

A few metres from the dining hall I stopped, turning quickly on my heel to face Nate.

"Ok, what's going on?" I demanded harshly glaring at him.

"Nothing" he shrugged dismissively. I rolled my eyes something I had been doing a lot lately. Nate tried to step around me but I blocked him.

"I want to know what is going on!" I cried aggressively. Nate ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine that was my older brother, your sister used to date him, they don't get along anymore and I am quite sure she wouldn't want you talking to him" he confessed.

I nodded my head accepting his explanation.

"So think you could promise to stay away from him?" Nate asked me. I smiled.

"Sure, I promise"

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

Opening jam that night was unbelievable! So many talented performers, I sat next to Dylan the whole night. In between two of the performances Dylan nudged my leg with his.

"We should make a band for our final jam performance" he whispered in my ear. I turned to face him with a grin. Dylan wants to perform with me in final jam, which would mean spending lots of time with him.

"Yeah, sounds great!" I replied enthusiastically. Dylan brought his arm around to rest across my shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mitchie at the back of the room watching me. I smiled and gave her a wink as it appeared she was watching me. When I glanced in that direction just a few minutes later Mitchie was gone, replaced by Nate's big brother who was watching me also. I shivered uncomfortably, causing Dylan to think I was cold and pull me closer. An hour later Caitlyn sent all of us campers off to bed, warning that if lights weren't out in 30 minutes, we would be doing dishes in the kitchen tomorrow. It was already dark when we stepped outside, Dylan's arm still around me.

"Which cabin are you in?" he asked as we slowly began walking up the path towards the cabins.

"Oh, I am sharing with my sister, so over with all the instructors cabins" I explained waving my hand vaguely in that direction. We had stopped walking now. Dylan shuffled his feet and glanced up at the starry sky. I followed his gaze, up above us thousands of silver twinkling lights dotted the black night.

"Its beautiful" I whispered everything at camp rock seemed perfect no wonder Mitchie had such a good summer here when she was my age. I returned my gaze to Dylan blushing when I realised he was watching me. I giggle nervously and he smiled.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" a voice interrupted the question sounding a lot like an order. I turned and for the third time in one day came face to face with Nate's older brother.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow?" I asked Dylan ignoring the man standing next to us. Apparently Mitchie didn't like him, according to the general rules of being a sister that means I don't like him either. And I had sort of promised Nate I would stay away from him.

"Sure, goodnight Charlie" Dylan said slowing walking backwards towards his cabin.

"Goodnight Dylan" I grinned as I span around and headed towards my cabin. I could sense Nate's brother not too far behind me. I jogged up the steps of my cabin and rushed inside leaning back against the door as I closed it. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Dylan Watson sat next to me all night, he put his arm around me, he wants to be in a band together, and this is so going to be the best summer ever!" I grinned biting my bottom lip to prevent from squealing in excitement as a giddy feeling washed over me. When I opened my eyes I saw Mitchie sitting on her bed a book in hand, smirking at me. I shook my head trying to clear it before heading to the bathroom to wash my face. After getting changed into my pyjamas I sat down on my bed. I picked up my phone from the bedside table, it was too late to call mom, and I would have to do it in the morning. Mitchie was sitting on the bed across from me; it looked as if she wanted to talk. I pulled back the patterned covers and sat waiting for her to talk. She twisted a gold bracelet that was around her wrist absently. It has been a while since Mitchie and I had had an actual conversation, the few times she had called while I was still awake, our talks had been brief. When Mitchie said nothing I decided I would start.

"I ran into Nate's brother earlier, and then Nate told me you probably wouldn't want me talking to him" I babbled nervously. Her head snapped up quickly she looked scared for a moment.

"Shane" she whispered regretfully.

"What happened?" I pushed curiously.

"Um we dated when I was a teenager" she said absently, shaking her head. Then she changed the topic.

"Who was your friend? The one you were sitting with" she asked looking at me. I lay down and pulled the covers tight over my head. Some instinct told me not to tell my sister. I wanted it to be my little secret. Besides Mitchie hadn't given me a real answer about Shane, why should I tell her about Dylan? I heard her laugh.

"Alright, goodnight Charlie" she said in a sweet voice as she turned off the light.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

I was awoken the next morning by my wonderful big sister who was happily singing as she got ready for the day. I groaned loudly pulling a pillow over my head.

"How you all get up so bouncy and full of energy every morning I will never know!" I whined angrily. Mitchie chuckled from somewhere near my bed.

"Come on, up you get sleepy head" she said cheerfully removing the pillow. I sent her a death glare and buried my face into the mattress.

"Come on, you will miss breakfast" she warned hitting me playfully with my own pillow. Breakfast, wait Dylan! I jumped out of bed, surprising my sister, who took a step back. With in minutes I was showered and dressed in a pair of demin shorts and a white top that tied behind my neck. Mitchie stood at the door and watched me in fascination, as a slipped on my white flip flops and slid on my ring at the same time.

"What's the rush, you cant be that hungry?" she joked as we approached the dinning hall just seconds later. I didn't respond, but as soon as I was through the door, I scanned the room for Dylan, smiling as my brown eyes found his blue ones.

"Ah the boy" I heard Mitchie mutter as a made my way towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Four**

"Can I see your schedule?" Dylan asked as I sat down next to him. I bit into a piece of toast and handed it over.

"Guitar with Jason Gray, singing with Mitchie Torres, lunch, and hip hop dance with Shane Gray, song writing with Nate Gray then free time til dinner" Dylan read aloud for the benefit of Noah, Seth and Alexis who were also seated at the table.

"We are all in singing and song writing, you have dance with Alexis and guitar with Noah" Seth informed me as Dylan returned my schedule.

"Guess I should go get my guitar then" I said once we had all finished breakfast.

"Want me to come with?" Noah offered standing up. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, see you all for singing, with my sister" I made a face as I added that the class was with Mitchie. Everyone was leaving and heading off to there first sessions as Noah and I hurried up to my cabin. Noah had rather intelligently brought his guitar to breakfast. As we made our way up the steps I heard a voice shout from inside, a voice that appeared to be haunting me!

"Did you think I was an idiot Mitchie? Everyone can see it!" Shane yelled at my sister. I paused slightly scared at the door I didn't want to interrupt. Noah shrugged and stood on the bottom step.

"I know your not an idiot, Shane we were too young, we had careers ahead of us, my parents made me an offer and I took it!" Mitchie told him forcefully. I turned to Noah and mouthed that he should go and that I would catch up.

"You should have told me, maybe ..." Shane said just loud enough for me to hear.

"Maybe what?" Mitchie yelled angrily.

"She was better off this way, a stable home, and responsible parents" I heard the springs squeak as someone sat down on a bed.

"How could this be better? She thinks her mother is her sister!" Shane shouted again sounding clearly annoyed.

"I brought her here to tell her" Mitchie said in a soft voice. I froze; hold on, back up a minute. They were talking about me! Mitchie had brought me to camp rock, which means that they are saying that my sister is my mom? Mitchie is my sister. Oh my god! I stumbled back feeling dizzy.

"I can't believe I have been a dad all this time" Shane mumbled. Shane Gray! Is my dad! Could this get anymore messed up?!

"Fifteen years and almost three months" Mitchie replied. They were defiantly talking about me, that is how old I am. I felt like I couldn't breath, my sister is my mother, my parents are my grandparents! They have all been lying to me for fifteen years! I can't trust any of them. I took another step back away from the door missing the top step; I attracted the attention of the people inside the cabin. Shane opened the door. I felt like I was going to be sick. I stood glued to the spot for a moment one hand clasped tightly over my mouth, I felt something wet touch my thumb and I realised I was crying.

"Charlotte" Shane said soothingly taking a step towards me. I reflexively took a larger step back.

"Charlotte!" I heard Mitchie all but scream from inside then she appeared next to Shane. Pity filled both of their eyes and Mitchie took a few steps towards me, holding out her arms to embrace me. I shook my head fiercely. I didn't want her to touch me. I wanted to turn around and run but I felt so numb and dizzy that I doubted my legs would carry me. As they both took a step closer watching me anxiously, I suddenly realised why mom had been so funny about me going to camp, the conversation her and dad had the morning I left made sense. Them encouraging me to take the purity pledge, it was all clear they didn't want me to make Mitchie's mistake. Mistake, that was me, I was no I am Mitchie's mistake. She didn't want me, so she gave me to her parents. I couldn't look at them one second longer I span around and ran, ignoring their calls for me to stop and come back. I ran until I got to the edge of the forest near the other end of the camp. My knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground. My stomach heaved and anything I had eaten for breakfast was quickly expelled from my body. I stood up shakily, sobbing loudly. I felt a pair of arms wrap securely around me, I couldn't tell you whose but I lent against them and cried until I couldn't anymore. We just stood there, the person holding me up right gently whispered soothing words to me.

"It's alright poppet, you're alright"

By the time I had recovered and managed to get my breathing back to a normal pace, I had missed my guitar lesson with Jason.

"My whole life has been a lie" I whispered hoarsely. The man looked at me sympathetically. It was another face I could recognise from Mitchie's wall but one I couldn't put a name to.

"A lie or a secret?" he asked me philosophically. I gave him a confused look, there isn't a difference is there?

"I don't believe your family was trying to hurt you, you know what helps when I'm feeling down?" I shook my head I didn't even know who he was how could I know that?

"The same thing your mom and dad do when they are upset, hold your head high and rock out, poppet!" he cried brightly, I smiled nodded my head and stood back from the man.

"I should go to my next session" I mumbled. He winked at me. I took a deep breath and headed towards my cabin. Mitchie and Shane were gone, probably off teaching. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Once I was sure all evidence of my little melt down was gone I grabbed my song book and a bottle of water before marching bravely towards my singing lesson with Mitchie. In the inside I felt numb and confused on the outside I wore a mask of confidence and normality. I entered the room late Mitchie had been talking; she paused when she heard me enter her gaze fell on me. I didn't return it instead I took a seat next to Dylan. He and the others shot me concerned glances. I didn't sing the whole lesson, my throat felt raw and I was quite sure anything I sang would sound awful.

"Alright good job everyone, practise those vocal exercises and enjoy your lunch" Mitchie called earning several cheers. I stared at her for a few seconds she was smiling, she had just turned my world upside down and she was smiling!

"Coming?" Dylan asked softly pulling me from my thoughts. I took the hand he offered and together we walked out of the room and down to the dining hall for lunch.

"So Charlie and I were talking last night, do you all wanna make a band for final jam?" Dylan asked as we joined our other friends at the table. Noah nodded his head excitedly with a mouthful of macaroni.

"What were you thinking?" Seth question curiously, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not really sure? You would be our drummer, easy you're the only one that can play" Dylan explained patting Seth on the shoulder. The brunette boy grinned proudly.

"Noah and me on guitar" I added nodding in Noah's direction.

"Then me and Alexis on vocals?" Dylan finished looking to Alexis for conformation.

"Sorry, I can't, I already said yes to some girls I preformed with last year" Alexis said sighed looking down.

"That's alright, Alexis" I smiled at my only female friend at camp so far.

"We are going to need a killer song to win final jam" Noah grinned excitedly.

"And a cool band name" Dylan said stuffing another spoonful of macaroni into his mouth.

The rest of lunch was spent in an animated discussion about the new band. It felt good to get excited about the band and focus on something. The events of the morning were still in the back of my mind however.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

"Alright people, centre of the room" Shane called as he arrived interrupting the class that had been warming up. Everyone fell into lines facing him. I swallowed hard when his eyes caught mine for a brief moment. I am not much of a dancer that much was clear only a few minutes into the session. Everyone was easily keeping in perfect sync with Shane while I was several steps behind and seriously off from the beat.

"Oomph" I groaned as I tripped over my own feet and collided with the floor painfully.

"Charlie! Are you ok?" Alexis cried. I lay on the floor with my eyes firmly shut for a second hoping no one had noticed. Then the music stopped telling me otherwise.

I opened my eyes coming face to face with Shane and Alexis. They were kneeling on either side of me looking scared. I slowly sat up feeling Shane's arm behind my back helping me sit. I placed my hand on the back of my head wincing when I felt a lump. I am quickly beginning to think dad was wrong this summer is turning out to be my worst summer ever.

**AN: hey everyone.  
****That was chapter four, I hope you liked it.  
****As always thank you so much for all your reviews you guys are amazing  
****If anyone has any suggestions for a band name or songs the band could play I would love to hear them!  
****Thanks.  
****PrincessKay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Five**

I decided to ditch Nate's song writing session after dance I had a bit of a headache and it had already been an extremely long day. I decided to go to my cabin to lie down.

"Hey" Mitchie greeted softly when I came in, she was sitting on her bed her mobile phone in her hands.

"I was just about to ring mom, would you like to talk to her?" Mitchie looked stressed. I stood unmoving where I was.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that this morning, I wanted to tell you myself just you and me, calmly, then Shane got in the way… he has such a terrible temper" she sighed, pulling at a thread in the blanket. I sighed inwardly how could I stay mad at her, sister or mom she is still family and she didn't mean to hurt me, in fact she had been trying to do just the opposite.

"When you said I smiled like my dad yesterday, you meant I smiled like Shane not dad didn't you?" I asked sitting down on the bed so I was facing her. I don't know why I was talking to her, I should still be really mad at her, but I suddenly wanted to know all about my real, I mean my biological parents, Connie and Steve are always going to be my real parents. Mitchie nodded smiling slightly. She reached for a photo album sitting on the pillow behind her, opening it to just the right page, she revealed to me a photo of herself and Shane. She appeared to be about fifteen, Shane a little older. Both were smiling widely for the camera, arms wrapped around each other, they looked really happy. There was soft knock at the door.

"Come in" I called over my shoulder, returning the album to Mitchie. She shook her head.

"Keep it for a while" I heard the cabin door close Mitchie frowned at the person behind me.

"Shane?" she said icily obviously blaming him for earlier. I didn't I couldn't he hadn't known, if I wasn't going to be mad at Mitchie I had no right being mad at Shane.

"I came to make sure Charlotte was alright" he looked down at me.

"Shocked, confused, hurt, and a little angry? How do you expect her to be, Shane?" Mitchie snapped. Shane rolled his eyes.

"How's your head, kiddo?" he asked ignoring Mitchie's comment and gently brushing his hand over my head, in a very father like gesture. Thinking this a lump formed in my throat. I have forgiven them but I am ready to play happy families, I think not!

"Her head, what happened?" Mitchie asked Shane her face suddenly full of concern as she lent over and brushed her hand over the spot where Shane's hand just been.

"She fell during my class and hit her head" Shane's hand was now on my back, resting in between my shoulder blades. Mitchie's hand was at the back of my head, pulling my face so I was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Are you dizzy? Do you have a headache?" she asked me seriously.

"Wow! Didn't take you long to turn into mom" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Annoyingly I was out numbered apparently it didn't take long for Shane to get all fatherly on me either.

"Be serious Charlotte" he warned. His tone suggested he really meant it. I shifted slightly removing myself from their touch.

"I am fine" I groaned in annoyance.

"And just to make one thing clear, it's Charlie, I hate Charlotte" I did I really disliked the name Charlotte. I twisted so I could face Shane while I said this, I leaned back against Mitchie. Her hand brushed across my forehead as I yawned.

"I like it" Shane said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I love the name, because I gave it to you" Mitchie added kissing the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and shifted slightly, Mitchie's hand continued to pat the top of my head affectionately.

"Before when you said you were going to tell me everything, what were you going to say?" I asked curiously keeping my eyes closed. I felt her sigh.

"I don't know, I tried to tell you last night but I couldn't" she whispered. I felt a warm hand that could only be Shane's rest on my ankle.

"Tell me about when you guy's were here" I instructed tiredly. They both chuckled; I assumed laughing at something I couldn't see.

"Tell me about that boy from last night" Mitchie demanded teasingly, giving my arm a squeeze. I felt my cheeks turn red and was thankful I was too tired to open my eyes and see their faces.

"Yeah, I defiantly want to know all about him" Shane commented protectively. I kicked my leg in his general direction, smiling when I felt my foot connect with his leg. There was silence for a while. I could feel myself slowly falling asleep.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

"She looks so much like you" I heard a voice whisper above me. Then a hand pulled a strand of hair away from my face. I heard Mitchie's familiar laugh.

"Don't worry, she has inherited plenty from you" Mitchie said sarcastically. I was awake now; I had no idea what time it is or even what day. I kept my eyes close and my breathing even eager to here what else they had to say about me.

"Your smile" Mitchie said answering an unspoken question.

"Oh and your temper" I could picture her rolling her eyes, Mitchie had always hated my temper, she used to react the worst to my temper tantrums when I was a kid. I am an A grade champion at temper tantrums according to my dad, I mean Steve. I heard Shane chuckle and I felt a weight shift at the end of the bed.

"Yeah I remember I'm a jerk" he muttered drily. They both laughed.

"Your not always a jerk, we had fun" Mitchie said nostalgically. Oh my gosh, I think she still has feelings for him, I thought.

"Think we should wake her up? She missed dinner, wouldn't want her to miss breakfast too" Shane asked. I slept most of the afternoon and all night, wow, didn't realise I was that tired.

"Go right ahead" Mitchie said. I heard the floor boards squeak.

"Why did you take a step back?" Shane sounded frightened as he spoke.

"She is your daughter, Shane" Mitchie's voice faded as she walked away from us. That's where I get it from; Shane must not be a morning person either.

"Charlie?" His hand shook my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes to the blinding morning light; the sun was shining through an open window directly into my face. I groaned covering my face with my arm. I pushed against Shane's arm which was still on my shoulder, trying to get him to go away. I didn't want to wake up anymore.

"Come on, time to get up princess" he called softly. I snatched a pillow from behind me and threw it at him. He did not just call me princess; I wrinkled my nose as I sat up. I was on Mitchie's bed still in my clothes from yesterday, there was a blanket covering me. Shane was sitting by my feet watching me, cautiously.

"Your friend stopped by last night, he seemed pretty worried about you" Mitchie smirked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Dylan" I breathed pushing the blanket back and standing up. I wandered over to my bed and began pulling various items of clothing out of my bag. I had no idea what to wear. I glanced over at Mitchie and Shane, she was putting in a pair of ear rings and I noticed he was still in the same clothes he had worn yesterday. He hadn't left then; he had been here all night. I wandered over and pulled open Mitchie's red suitcase while she was talking with him. I rifled through, she has some pretty cool clothes but she also has a stylist. I pulled out a bright blue tank top that had the word 'gorgeous' written across the chest in curvy white writing. I went back to my bag and pulled out my white cotton shorts and my blue bikini. It was going to be a hot day, so I left my hair damp. I grabbed my flip flops and remembered my guitar this time as the three of us headed down for breakfast. We stopped by Shane's cabin and waited outside while he changed. When we arrived at the dining hall I put my guitar down at a table with Mitchie's bag and all three of us joined the line to get food. A pair of hands came from behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in my ear. The sound sending shivers down my spine. I giggled and span around finding myself in Dylan's arms. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Good morning" I said pulling away. He grinned and I noticed his t-shirt was the exact same shade of blue as his eyes. I turned back around to grab a plate and began to fill it with food, after missing dinner I was really hungry. Dylan reached around me and snatched an apple piece from my plate.

"Come find me during free time this afternoon?" he smirked walking away. I made my way over to the table where Mitchie and Shane were sitting. I let out a deep breath as I sat down, quickly sticking some fruit in my mouth to avoid talking.

**AN: hope you liked that chapter  
please review. thank you to all  
who reviewed the last chapter  
your amazing!  
Princess Kay **


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Six **

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed as always you are amazing!!!  
i am still looking for suggestions of songs and a name for the band, so  
please review with your ideas!  
i hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
PrincessKay **

Day three at camp rock was better than day two. In guitar Jason told me I was a natural, in singing I managed to hit a high note I hadn't hit before, in dance I managed to not fall over (an amazing accomplishment) and song writing with Nate was heaps of fun, he read some of my songs and helped me fix them so they sound even better. At lunch I rang mom. I told her how I had found out. She sounded really sorry and upset. I explained again and again that I wasn't mad at her or dad and that I loved and missed both of them. After song writing I went on my search to find Dylan. I was headed along a path towards the beach when I ran into Shane.

"Hey where are you headed?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head, sounding a little like he wanted to do something with me.

"Just looking for a friend, see ya later" I mumbled awkwardly and hurried away from him. Dylan was down at the beach he was sitting by some canoes. He tapped the canoe with his palms.

"I can't row this thing by myself, come with me?" he smirked. I giggled and nodded.

It was nice out on the water, quite and peaceful. The afternoon sun warming my bare shoulders, at my feet there was a small pool of cool lake water from our poor attempt at rowing.

"This isn't working, we are going to end up sinking it" I laughed dropping my paddle into the boat. Dylan's laughter joined mine and he too placed his paddle into the canoe. I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky, nothing but perfect blue. I felt a sprinkle of water spray across my arm, it startled me and I jumped rocking the canoe. I squealed and Dylan laughed. I playfully slapped his arm annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"It is not funny, I thought I was going to fall in" I whined wiping the water off my arm.

"What was up with you yesterday?" Dylan questioned seriously. I sighed and twisted a cord on my lifejacket. I tossed the idea of lying to him around in my head a few times before deciding to just confess.

"You can't tell anyone" I stressed anxiously. Dylan's blue eyes caught my brown ones; he must have seen something in mine because he instantly promised to keep my secret.

"I accidently discovered yesterday that my parents aren't my parents" I mumbled taking a deep breath to calm myself, talking about it was proving to be difficult. My mouth felt dry, there was a lump in my throat and my stomach felt queasy.

"You're adopted?" he asked sounding a little shocked. I shook my head.

"Not exactly" I told him in a whisper. Dylan gave me a look telling me to go on.

"Mitchie… Mitchie is my real mother" I choked on the words, staring down at my shaking hands. It was almost like reliving the moment I discovered, I was her daughter. I found Dylan's eyes again.

"It gets better… Shane is my dad" I mumbled Dylan's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Wow" he breathed running his hands through his hair. I nodded my head.

"That makes your parents two of the best singers in the business" Dylan said in awe.

"Yeah, and me their best kept secret, quite the scandal" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Dylan asked randomly. I stared at him confused thinking either males must have really short attention spans or he is trying to distract me.

"Perhaps we should focus on finding a way to get the canoe back" I suggest shifting to pick up my oar. I was too slow, Dylan caught me by surprise his arm came around me, and he pulled me with him as he plunged into the icy water. I came to the surface with Dylan's arm still around me. He looked so funny his damp blonde hair was plastered to his forehead. I started giggling soon laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. Dylan must have thought I was going crazy or something, to be honest for a second I thought I was too. It felt good to laugh.

"How are we going to get back in?" I asked reaching for the canoe that was now due to the depth of the lake, too high above my head for me to be able to pull myself into it. Dylan looked at the canoe for a few seconds before grinning.

"Yeah, didn't think about that" he confessed with a chuckle. I glanced towards the dock.

"Looks like we are swimming" I sighed regretfully untangling myself from Dylan's hold and started to swim slowly towards the dock. Dylan arrived at the dock just before I did; he pulled himself up using the ladder by the diving board. Then reached a hand down to me and swiftly lifted me out of the water. As we headed silently up the path both drenched, we ran into Seth and Noah.

"There you two are! We… why are you both dripping wet?" Seth cried giving us a funny look. Noah looked a little amused as he stared at us.

"We went canoeing" I admitted. Noah looked like he was about to ask how we got wet if we were in a boat, but Dylan cut him off.

"You know what, you two might just be able to help us, think you could take a canoe out and tow ours back in?" he asked them. They nodded chuckling a little as they worked out we had swam back, leaving our canoe in the middle of the lake.

"Meet us in the dining hall when you're done, we can start working out final jam" I called to them as they past us and headed towards the beach. I turned my gaze back to Dylan to find him staring at me. I felt my cheeks turn red and I lowered my eyes to the ground in embarrassment. Until the warm touch of his fingers brushing some damp hair away from my face caused me to catch his gaze once more. He was closer to me this time. I let my eyes roam his face memorising every millimetre. His hand didn't leave my face after brushing the hair aside and before I could realise what was happening his pink lips began moving closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my face and I closed my eyes leaning forward excitedly as my heart rate began to race. Well until a very annoying voice called my name.

"Charlie!" I groaned internally refusing to turn around to face the person.

"I'll see you in the dining room" I mumbled to Dylan before turning away and walking quickly towards my cabin, still ignoring the person who had called me.

"Hey Charlie, Will you stop and listen to me" Shane cried in exasperation as I reached the cabin and bolted up the stairs. I threw the door open angrily, Mitchie was sitting on her bed calmly reading a book when Shane and I stormed in.

"What did the door do to you?" she asked me teasingly as the door slammed. I ignored her and turned on Shane, giving him my best evil glare. Both Shane and I opened our mouths to talk, but Mitchie was on her feet standing in between the two of us in seconds.

"What is going on? Charlie! Your soaking wet" she cried. I rolled my eyes, well to state the obvious Mitchie.

"Go and get changed, before you catch something, I am sure this can wait until you're dry" she said handing me a plie of clothes from my bed and pushing me towards the bathroom. When I shut the door I heard her talking to Shane.

"Clam down, she has inherited your temper, I have a headache as it is and I don't need you two at each other, please Shane just act like an adult" she complained. I heard Shane huff and mutter something before I decided I was actually very cold standing there in the bathroom dripping wet. I grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

By the time I had exited the bathroom I had calmed down enough but I still didn't want to talk to Shane right now. The guy had terrible timing, that was the second time in three days Dylan had been about to kiss me and the second time he had interrupted. He was just trying too hard, to be my dad. They were both sitting on Mitchie's bed and turned to look at me when the door opened.

"Ok, first question, why were you drenched?" she asked me patting a spot next to her on the bed. I stood my ground.

"I went canoeing with Dylan" I said defensively. Shane scoffed causing Mitchie to roll her eyes. I groaned loudly in anger.

"What?" I snapped practically yelling at Shane. He looked a little shocked; Mitchie took in a deep breath as if she was willing him to keep his cool.

"I wouldn't have called it canoeing, that's all" he replied smugly. Mitchie sighed loudly and began rubbing her fingers in small circles at her temples.

"Alright, we share DNA but I have a dad, and you're not him! You have known me three days! I like Dylan, so just leave me alone!" I shouted grabbing my guitar and slamming the door closed. I remained on the porch for a few minutes quite proud of my very dramatic exit.

"Ouch" I heard Shane say inside.

"Give her time Shane, it's only been a few days, we can't just take over and play mom and dad because we are ready to now" Mitchie said sweetly. I smiled a little happy to hear Mitchie understood I didn't want to play happy families with her and Shane just yet.

"Oh and that was an excellent job at acting like an adult" she finished sarcastically.

"Well trust me they weren't canoeing, when I found them" he told her. I heard Mitchie laugh in response.

"Oh Shane, don't you remember canoeing with me, here at camp?" I made a mental note to ask her about that later, before hurrying off to the dining hall to meet with the boys.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

We didn't get very far in our first band session, no one had any ideas for a song and Seth and Dylan were arguing over band names. I didn't talk to Shane at dinner that night when he came and sat at the same table as me and the band. Apparently he hadn't listened to Mitchie and was very determined to be my only dad. That night I pulled out the photo album Mitchie had given me. The first page there was a photo of Mitchie with mom and dad, recognised them to be in our backyard, Mitchie looked to be about the same age as me. Next there were several pages with photos of Mitchie at camp rock, photos with her and Caitlyn, and her and Shane and heaps of other now famous people she must have gone to camp with. I wonder if in fifteen years time all the people I am at camp with will be as successful as they were. I turned over another page to find two photos of Mitchie with a rather pregnant tummy, and an ultrasound image. I hadn't heard Mitchie come in so when she sat down next to me I was a little surprised. She ran her finger across one of the photos.

"Those are the only ones I have like that, we didn't want you to find them and ask what happened to the baby, before I was ready to tell you" she explained turning the page over to reveal a few photos of Mitchie in the hospital, holding baby me in her arms. She looked so happy smiling tenderly down at me.

"It was so hard to hand you over to mom and dad, even harder to pretend to be your sister" she said in almost a whisper, it explained why she had always been so distant from me. I could tell this was upsetting her but now that she had started telling me, I didn't want her to stop. I turned the page hoping it would encourage her to keep talking. There were photos of me through my first few years of life; I was familiar with all of them they were the same ones in photo albums at home. Following these were various other photos of me growing up.

"Mom sends me a photo of your birthday every year; there are a few from other special occasions as well" I flicked back though the album purposely stopping at one with her and Shane.

"Tell me about how you met?" Mitchie smiled closed the album and pulled me into her arms, like she had yesterday. We lay like that for a few hours while she told me about her life starting at her first year at camp rock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Seven **

**AN: Thank you as always to all who reviewed you guys are amazing!!!  
I love getting your feedback, so keep it coming. Any and all suggestions  
to this story and my writing are always welcome.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
PrincessKay **

**song = Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock **

The next week passed by quickly, everyone at camp had fallen into a comfortable routine. I was improving in my guitar and vocal lessons, and my relationship with Mitchie was growing stronger than it had ever been. my relationship with Shane however hadn't changed I still went to all my dance classes on Mitchie's request, although it was quite clear the only rhythm I had was when I was playing guitar. Shane continued to make a strong effort to spend time with me. He offered to help me with my dancing during free time, to which I civilly informed him that I was too busy getting ready for pyjama jam to attend. Noah had annoyingly signed us up to perform at pyjama jam; the problem is our practise sessions have hardly been productive. We still don't have a song or a band name and the pyjama jam is tomorrow night. I rested my head against the wooden desk I was sitting at. It was the end of another song writing lesson everyone had practically run out of the room, all eager to enjoy another day of nice whether. Nate approached nosily taking a seat next to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I raised my head and caught his eyes. Noticing they were the same shade of brown as Shane's, the same as my dads, his brothers. I guess that technically that makes Nate my uncle.

"The band still doesn't have a song to sing at pyjama jam tomorrow" I told him sadly. He seemed to think this over for a little bit. I began to flick through my song book, I was ok at song writing but I wasn't amazing at it like Mitchie or Nate. Noah, Seth and Dylan tended to use song writing as a time to goof off. There was nothing that I had written that I wanted to use for our band.

"What if I give you permission to used one of Connect 3's older songs?" he suggested. I didn't answer, I didn't know how to, I didn't think it would be right for our band to use one of there songs. Nate seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Shane and I wrote most of those songs, they belong to us and I think he would like it if you used one" he continued. I gave him a worried look.

"What makes you so sure Shane would like it?" I questioned Nate smiled. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I was unsure as to why I suddenly cared if he did or didn't like it.

"Charlie, trust me he would love it, in fact I know exactly which song you should use" he grinned confidently. I couldn't help but smile at him. I stood up and grabbed my stuff ready to leave. I had to go and tell the others we had a song, we would need to start practising straight away. Nate walked over to his desk searched through some papers and came back. He handed me the music for the song he wanted me to use.

"Thank you" I said reaching forward I took the papers, then spontaneously gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"That's alright, I'm always happy to help family" he said.

I ran into Shane on my way to the dining hall to meet the others, literally ran into him.

"Whoa, hold up what's the rush?" he chuckled, his hands on my shoulders gently holding me in place after I had crashed into him. I was in a much better mood knowing the band now had a song to perform.

"The band now has a song for pyjama jam, I have to go show them so we can practise" I rushed out grinning excitedly. Shane smiled too.

"I have to go" I whispered, Shane lowered his hands releasing me, he seemed a little down making me feel guilty. As I hurried to the dining hall I remembered something Mitchie had told me the other day.

"Shane has only known he was your father for as long as you have known you're his daughter, go easy on him, Charlie" I could hear her voice reasoning with me, making me feel worse for my behaviour lately. I shook it off and burst into the dining hall my enthusiasm returning.

"I have in my hands our song for pyjama jam" I squealed excitedly waving the sheet music in the air. They all laughed at my excitement. I could have sworn I heard Noah mutter something about girls but I ignored him.

"Well let us hear it then" Seth told me, he was sitting down at his drums. I picked up my guitar and took a seat next to Dylan, calling Noah over to us. I showed Noah the first few chords then handed the sheets to Dylan for him to sing. Dylan tapped his palms to a beat against the table top.

"Give us a beat like that, Seth" he instructed. Seth instantly picked up the tune followed quickly by Noah and myself. Then Dylan came in with the lyrics.

Dylan only got a few lines into the song before we stopped.

"Awesome!" Seth cried happily.

"I like it" Dylan said nodding his head. Noah seemed pretty happy with it too.

We continued to practise until people began to set up for dinner. We had almost perfected the song, it was great! Our first productive band session, I was really happy and proud of the band. That night I decided not to tell Mitchie which song we were going to play. It had become a regular occurrence that every night the two of us would sit together and talk until I fell asleep. I felt the need to keep the song a secret just between the band, well the band and Nate. Sort of like a surprise.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

I was so nervous before pyjama jam, I was seriously freaking out. My eyes swept the room taking in all of the campers and instructors dressed in colourful pyjamas happily watching the group before us perform. In the back corner of the room I spotted Shane standing next to Mitchie. I took deep breaths but it did nothing to calm me. No matter how many times I reminded myself of the fact that we had spent pretty much every waking minute of the last two days practising this song, a hundred butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. Dylan came up behind me, his arm wrapping firmly around my waist.

"Relax, your ok, this is going to be fun" he whispered reassuringly into my ear. I took another deep breath, catching Mitchie and Shane's eyes one last time before we were called to perform.

Before we started I stepped up to the microphone in front of Noah, so he could sing the harmony.

"We would like to thank connect three for letting us use this song" I said shakily before moving to my place on stage.

My fingers moved easily along the guitar strings, following a well memorised melody, I could hear our audience start clapping along to the song as we got into the chorus.

_Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
there's no faking  
what you feel  
when you're right at home, yeah_

_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go_

I kept my eyes nervously, staring down at my fingers as if though I was concentrating really hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan removing the microphone from the stand and make his way over to where I was standing. I lifted my head, smiling at the huge grin on his face. He was having the time of his life performing up on that small stage to just a small room full of people. I couldn't imagine how thrilled he would be if the band ever got the chance to perform in front of an audience anywhere near the size of Mitchie's usual crowds, and how sick I would feel in that situation. I looked over the room everyone appeared to be enjoying the song; I anxiously let my eyes find my biggest critics. Mitchie was laughing, her hand resting on Shane's shoulder. Shane looked gobsmacked there's no other word for it. He was staring directly at me, so I smiled at him remembering that this was one of his own songs that he had written. He was probably just shocked to hear his daughter play his song. Before the song was over Shane recovered. Something about the way he smiled at me that night I don't think I will every forget it. He looked proud, proud of me. The song ended we left our instruments on stage, to be collected later. We hurried off stage and out side. I filled my lungs with fresh cool air. Seth and Noah came jumping outside shouting and cheering excitedly. Adrenaline pulsing quickly threw our veins. Dylan came rushing over to me wrapping his arms around my middle, lifting my feet off the ground he span me around in a circle. I squealed in surprise and happiness, we had done it, we just survived pyjama jam something I was certain would be a disaster from the moment Noah signed us up. Once my feet were back on the ground I pulled all three boys into a group hug. Pulling away the boy arms were quickly replaced with Mitchie's embrace.

"That was great! I am so proud of you!" she gushed holding me tightly. I giggled.

"I get it mom but I need to breath" I said teasingly. Then froze realising what I had just called her. I hadn't meant to, it just slipped out and well she was acting like my mom. 'Maybe because she is your mom' a little voice inside my head pointed out, in a highly sarcastic tone. Mitchie didn't make a big deal out of it, I was sure she had heard me though.

"Alright, alright I'll go, see you later" she smiled heading off towards our cabin.

"You know what, maybe we should go pack up our stuff" Dylan said the tone of his voice was off and he appeared to be only talking to Seth and Noah. I turned around to see Shane a few metre's behind me. Nate and Jason were a few metres behind him. I nodded to Dylan.

"Yeah, just leave mine, I will see you tomorrow" I told them the boys shrugged and headed off, Dylan pausing to quickly kiss my cheek first. His lips were warm and soft, and even though they only connected with me skin for a second tingles ran down my spine.

"Good luck" he breathed almost silently, then jogged off to catch up with the others. I walked towards my father and uncles shuffling my converse covered shoes nervously. Nate moved forward to meet me.

"Told you" he whispered pulling me into a hug, then heading off towards his cabin.

"Loved the song!" Jason beamed copying Nate. Once they were gone Shane and I wandered over to the cabin where he took the dance lessons, taking a seat on the steps outside. We sat as far away from each other as possible whilst still sitting on the stairs.

"Did Jason give you that song?" He asked finally I was getting really nervous with all the silence. I shook my head.

"Nate" I answered shortly, moving my feet up a step so I could hug my knees close to my chest. Shane smiled.

"I wrote it around the same time I fell in love with your mom" he fiddled with his shoelaces making me realise he was just as anxious about being around me as I was about being around him. I decided right then it was time I started making this easier for him, I had absently let Mitchie start playing mom, time to give Shane a go, who knows maybe it could work out. He wasn't the evil guy my mind had made him out to be.

"Mitchie... mom… she told me about when you went to camp here" I informed him and he nodded.

"Do you still love her?" I asked clearly. He sighed running his fingers threw his dark hair.

"I think so" he confessed, turning to read my expression. I smiled kindly in response.

"Then tell me something, Shane… dad?" I bit my bottom lip hoping he hadn't noticed the way I choked over the word dad.

"Anything" he beamed happily, inching a little closer.

"What on earth are you doing sitting here talking to me? Mitchie is in our cabin, alone" I stated emphasising the alone part. Shane chuckled reaching over he placed his arm across my shoulders and pulled me in close, so I was leaning against his side. Oddly I didn't feel the urge to pull away from him.

"Because you're my daughter, our daughter and I love you too. I am really proud of you, your much better at guitar than you are at dancing" he teased. I smiled up at him as he stared down at me.

"It was a good song" I complimented. Shane smiled.

"It is, and I am glad you used it" he whispered kissing the top of my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Eight**

**AN: hey everyone!!!  
thankyou as always to all who reviewed  
****the last chapter you are amazing  
your reviews are the reason i write!  
so please read and review!!! :)  
enjoy  
PrincessKay **

We arrived at my cabin a little while later both laughing and getting along. As soon as we entered the room Mitchie was giving us a knowing smile. Shane held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Go on say it" he sighed. Mitchie shook her head and chuckled.

"You're going to say it, so can we get it over with" he pushed. I glanced from one parent to another.

"I told you so" Mitchie smirked, in a sing song voice. Shane ran over tackling her down onto the bed. Mitchie squealed with laughter, trying to push him off. I covered my ears with my hands and squeezed my eyes tightly closed.

"Ok hurry up and kiss her so we can get past this" I called to Shane. I counted to 30 in my head before slowly peeling open one eyelid. Shane and Mitchie hadn't moved, they were still on the bed laughing, the only difference was this time they were laughing at me. I rolled my eyes. Shane sat up slightly balancing himself on one arm reaching his second arm out for me. I bit my bottom lip, the mirrored look in their eyes made me feel as if my next decision was a test. Choosing option one to play along and join in on their game would mean I had recovered from my shock, and was willing to give them a shot at being my parents. Choosing option two to ignore the offer and go sit on my bed would mean I was being a stroppy teenager, and that I wasn't ready yet. In my subconscious mind I had already made the decision. Shane waved his hand gesturing for me to join them. I smirked choosing to take the third option, the Charlie option.

"Come and get me" I taunted, sticking my tongue out for good measure. Mitchie chuckled at my childish behaviour, while Shane jumped to his feet and headed straight for me. Not actually expecting this reaction I squealed before running across the room. He had me cornered in seconds; swiftly throwing me over his shoulder before dumping me on the bed next to Mitchie.

"Wow" Shane muttered staring down at us. We both sent him quizzical looks so he continued.

"She looks so much like you, it's unbelievable" he told Mitchie. She sat up and stared down at me too. She tilted her head to the side, like she was trying to look at me from Shane's angle.

"That's funny, every time I look at her, I see you" she informed him turning her gaze to him at the same time. Shane shrugged.

"I am right here you know" I called reminding them of my existence. Then something clicked in my head. Mitchie just said that every time she looks at me she see's Shane, maybe I had been wrong in thinking that she had been so distant during my childhood because it was hard to let Steve and Connie be my mom and dad. Shane grabbed a hold of my foot, giving it a shake.

"Did you say hi to the fairies for me?" he joked as I snapped back into reality.

"Everything alright? You were pretty far away Charlie" Mitchie asked her voice full of concern.

"Why did you two break up?" I asked continuing my previous train of thought; I had to find out if my theory was correct. They both seemed shocked at the question. I sat up and Shane took a seat next to me on the bed, so that I was sitting in-between the two. Neither one answered me; they wouldn't look at me or each other either.

"It was Shane" I mumbled falling back into my previous train of thought.

"No it wasn't his fault" Mitchie said adamantly, instantly confirming the new notation filling my head.

"Charlie talk to me" Mitchie sounded very confused by my silence as she brushed her hand across my cheek. It took me a minute to put my thoughts into words.

"You still love him, you were never around me because I remind you of him, and he still loves you, the reason you aren't still together now is because I was born" I concluded rambling so quickly I doubt they understood a word of it, whilst never taking my eyes off Mitchie. Her eyes filled with pain, she threw her arms tightly around me in a hug.

"Understand this Charlie, never, not once have I ever blamed you for the way things ended between me and Shane, never" she said firmly as she pulled away tears forming in her brown eyes. Shane must have caught up at this point because he began to gently rub my back.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but you were never one of them, the reason I wasn't around so much while you were growing up was because it was really hard to watch you call someone else mom, to run to someone else's arms for comfort when you had a bad dream or fell over" she cried. Shane shifted from behind me to the other side of the bed so he could place an arm timidly around each of us. Mitchie paused to wipe her eyes and take a deep breath before going on. Seeing her cry I felt tears of my own well up in my eyes.

"You were four; I had just come home from my first headlining tour, when I decided I couldn't take it anymore, I got into a fight with mom and dad. They wouldn't let me tell you, they were right you were too young at the time. Instead they suggested I get away, so I moved to LA" I leaned forward hugging Mitchie deciding I didn't want to hear anymore. She rubbed small circles across my back. I closed my eyes and relaxed my breathing.

Opening my eyes, I am alone in our cabin I can hear Mitchie and Shane talking just outside the door. Glancing at the clock I see it is very early in the morning.

"I know you don't want to hear this but you really should have told me I could have been there to help you" Shane spoke gently trying not to upset Mitchie, I heard her sigh.

"I know, and I am sorry you missed out on so much of her life but in a way I did too, every holiday that I visited, every letter from mom and dad, every phone call, it all hurt, so I avoided it, I guess I ended up avoiding her" Mitchie's voice choked over the last few words letting me know she was crying again. I stood up and quietly moved to stand behind the door, so I could hear their conversation better.

"Were all together now and we will get through this together, that's what families do" Shane hushed. Family? Isn't that what Nate had said just the other day? 'I'm always happy to help family'. I guess in my short time at Camp Rock my family has grown a lot bigger. Camp Rock is a pretty life changing place; it's the place my parents met, and the place I discovered who my parents were, it's the birth place of so many careers in the music industry. I took a deep breath; we were a family, admittedly a pretty messed up one, but how many families aren't messed up? I slowly opened the door and walking outside. Shane had his arms around Mitchie, he held out his arm pulling me into the hug when he saw me, then Mitchie arm found its way around me too.

"We are a family" I whispered hugging them tightly.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

Shane stayed over at our cabin that night, the next day was Sunday the campers day off, when I woke up Shane and Mitchie were talking softly with each other.

"What's up?" I asked yawning. Mitchie bit her bottom lip anxiously, a nervous habit we share. I noticed she was holding Shane's hand and smiled to myself.

"We were talking about what we are going to do when camp is over, obviously I don't want things to go back to the way they were before camp, now that you and I are so close" Mitchie answered. I nodded my head; I don't want Mitchie to run off to LA while I go home with Steve and Connie and never see her again.

"And now that I know you're my daughter I want to spend some time with you too" Shane added. Yeah it wouldn't be fair to cut him out of my life either, I want to get to know my dad better too. But would wanting to spend time with all of them mean having to travel from one persons house to another's all the time? Or would Shane and Mitchie come and live with Steve and Connie? No they couldn't they have work in LA.

"So there's a lot to think about" Mitchie finished. I nodded again.

"Well I am still living with Nate and Jason, but there is plenty of room there, they wouldn't mind, I still have to tell mom and dad too" Shane mutter running his fingers through his dark hair. Mitchie let out a dry laugh.

"Oh have fun! That was defiantly one of the hardest things I have ever done" she exclaimed laughing. Shane looked a little scared. I jumped up from my bed and went to sit by them.

"I haven't heard this one, yet" I told them hoping Mitchie would give up the story.

"And you're not going to, not today at least" Mitchie replied. I sent her a pleading look up she just shook her head.

"As for Charlie staying with you, it's not fair to just pull her out of school, maybe we should leave her with mom and dad and she can come and visit us in LA during her school holidays?" Mitchie suggested successfully changing the topic to avoid telling the story. I made a face at them clearly letting them know I wasn't happy with this idea. Shane seemed to agree with me.

"I hate to point this out I really do, but your parents aren't going to be the only ones to deal with, our publicists are going to kill us" she sighed. Shane's eyes went wide. I heard him mutter something I would get told off for repeating, and then he too sighed. Mitchie's hand released his slapped him across the back of the head.

"Not in front of your daughter!" She scolded her brown eyes glaring angrily at him. I just giggled as Shane began to rub the bag of his head.

"Was that really necessary?" he whined.

"Are you going to do it again?" Mitchie asked turning the question back onto Shane, who shook his head fiercely pulling slightly away from Mitchie so she wouldn't be able to hit him again.

"Then yes it was necessary… oh don't be a sook I didn't hit you that hard!" she smirked rolling her eyes.

CRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCR

That afternoon I was Nate's song writing classroom with the band we were trying write our final jam song, we had a few ideas we just needed to pull it all together.

"We need some help!" Noah complained flopping down on the floor by his guitar. I sighed laying down across a table top. Dylan was sitting on a seat near my head. And Seth was aimlessly bashing out a rhythm on the drums. My head was too filled with my new family to really be of any help but the boys had done a great job with out me so far. My new family!

"That's it!" I cried jumping up and rushing out of the room, leaving the three boys sitting very confused in the class room. I ran through the camp searching everywhere I could think to look for Nate. I finally found him at my last resort my own cabin where he was sitting outside with Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane and Jason. I came to a halt in front of them taking a few minutes to capture my breath. I watched as Mitchie and Shane instantly began to panic thinking something was wrong. I ignored them turning to Nate.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!' I exaggerated only slightly. My response was 'me?' from Nate echoed by several 'him?' and 'Nate?' from the others.

"Could you please, please, please, come and help us with our song, we have most of it done we just need to make it fit together" I begged giving him my best puppy dog face. When he looked like he was going to say no I moved to sit in front of him.

"Please, Uncle Nate" I continued before he could open his mouth. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane started laughing. Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Go on Nate" Caitlyn pushed gently shoving his shoulder. Nate sighed dramatically and rose to his feet, as if it was a chore" I grinned standing up and bouncing excitedly on my toes. Nate reached his hand down to Caitlyn and pulled her to her feet too.

"Come on aunt Caitlyn!" he teased pulling her along after me as I raced back towards the band.

"Ah, she returns! We thought you had ditched us" Seth joked as I returned. I nodded.

"Yep, and I bring help!" I informed them proudly as Nate and Caitlyn came in behind me. The others all looked up happily as Nate sat down and began to look through the song with Noah and Dylan, our song writers. I took Caitlyn over to Seth and we played her the musical component of the song.

"Can anyone play piano, it would sound good in the song" she offered some advice. I shook my head.

"I can but, we don't have enough band members" Caitlyn nodded then smiled.

"Well I can help there, what if we record the piano and play it as a backing track?" she suggested.

"That would be great, aunt Caitlyn" I cried this was all coming together; our final jam performance was going to be great.

"Hey I got an idea!" Seth called dashing over to the boys and scribbling down some song lyrics. About an hour later Shane and Mitchie came in.

"Sorry to interrupt what looks like a very… creative band session" she said struggling to come up with a word that fitted the mess that was now Nate's classroom. Scrunched up paper littered the floor, as did empty cans of soda and various lolly wrappers.

Mitchie picked up a piece of paper and un-scrunched it, to read. I stopped her though snatching it out of her hands.

"It's not ready yet! You can't read it" Nate and I called out together.

"It's almost time for dinner, you might want to call it a night" Shane finished for Mitchie, smiling as he watched his younger brother and Caitlyn bonding with his daughter and her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Nine**

**AN: thankyou to all who reviewed your amazing, keep it up!!!  
your feed back is very important to me, so please review and let  
me know what you think.  
enjoy this chapter!!!  
PrincessKay **

"Listening up, campers!" Caitlyn called the room to attention during dinner one Saturday night. When the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery and shuffling of seats, she began her announcement. Her face looked bright with excitement as she stood on a chair waiting for quiet.

"Now with only a week left till final jam" she paused at this point as the room broke out in an eruption of cheers and applause, a knowing grin on her lips.

"Well to give everyone sufficient time to prepare there will be no classes this week" the room started to cheer again. This time Shane silenced the room.

"Alright, as a bit of a farewell Friday night before everyone's families arrive on Saturday we will be having a party over in the camp theatre, after dinner" there was a huge grin on his face too as a low excited chatter spread across the room.

"This is so amazing; we are going to have so much fun, what am I going to wear!" Alexis gushed, sending the girls at the table into a fit of giggles. I have been spending a lot of time with Alexis and the other girls at camp since I moved into Alexis's cabin a few weeks ago. Alexis invited me to after Shane moved into the cabin I was sharing with Mitchie. Why did I choose to move out then? No it wasn't because I am mad at them, I told them it was because I wanted to hang out with the girls at camp, really I figured if they are sharing a cabin alone they are going to have to give in and admit they are still in love with each other sooner or later. A pair of arms came from behind me and wound around my torso, pulling me from my thoughts. Lips belonging to the same person brushed sweetly against my temple, then my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Come for a walk" the familiar voice sent tingles down my spine. With Dylan's warm breath against the back of my neck I nodded my head slowly. His arms tightened more securely around me and he lifted me up from the seat, pulling me to my feet.

"I'll catch up with you girls later" I excused myself from the group sitting around me. They giggled or smirked when they saw Dylan wrapped around me. We left the room silently, leisurely wandering down towards the dock, his warm fingers intertwined with mine. We stood on the dock just listening to the water lap up against the wood. Dylan shuffled his right foot, poking at a loose rusty bolt with his toes. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling at him when his blue eyes caught mine.

"The summer has gone by so fast" I sighed leaning against the railing and staring out at the setting sun, I was trying to distract him he seemed a little anxious about something.

"I know, it's almost final jam" Dylan replied softy, leaning against the railing next to me.

"You're not nervous are you?" I asked keeping my voice light and teasing, Dylan was suddenly far too serious for my liking. Dylan shook his head; he turned pulling me into his arms. I hugged him back resting my head on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered taking half a step back to look at his face, trying to read his expression. Dylan's thumb brushed against my cheek bone, making me smile.

"Nah, everything's good" he mumbled quietly, his gaze falling on my lips. I leaned in anticipating the kiss I knew was coming, but was interrupted by a blinding flash of light to my right. I pulled away blinking. Dylan let go of me, raising a hand to shield his eyes. A few metres to my right my mom was holding a camera, guilty grin lighting up her face. Dad was standing next to her hands raised ready to defend his innocence.

"I told her to turn the flash off!" he called stepping away from mom in an attempt to prove he was not involved. Mom rolled her eyes and placed a warning hand on her hip.

"Oh, don't lie Shane!" she scolded turning on him, they began to bicker.

"Their like children" I groaned hiding my head in my hands and leaning against Dylan's chest. He chuckled placed his arms back around me, and began to gently rub his fingers up and down my spine soothingly.

"Walk with me back to my cabin? I am sure if we are quiet they won't even notice" I asked turning to stare at my still arguing parents. Dylan laughed again taking my hand as we snuck past my parents, I was right they didn't even notice we had left. Once outside my cabin Dylan tugged on my hand stopping me from running inside.

"Come with me to the party on Friday?" he asked taking my other hand in his also.

"Like a date?" I smirked teasingly, swinging our joined hands from side to side. He seemed so nervous about asking me to go to a camp party that it was funny.

"If you want it to be" he smirked in reply, taking a step closer to me.

"Is that like asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked holding our hands still.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he responded turning my question back on to me once again. I flicked my brown hair behind my shoulder and pretended to seriously contemplate the question. Then I reached up and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"So that's a yes?" he breathed his words barely loud enough for me to hear standing right in front of him.

"Yes, Dylan I want to be your girlfriend" I said clearly smiling at him. I briefly saw a smile cross his lips before they found their way onto mine again. My hands instinctively released his and moved to the back of his neck, I felt his fingers press against the small of my back drawing me closer to him, as he deepened the kiss. We were forced to break apart at the sound of snickering. I rolled my eyes.

"Is privacy non existence at this camp?" I complained rhetorically. Dylan laughed kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight" he called before heading off to his cabin. I turned around to find my three cabin mates desperately holding back giggles. I sent them a warning glare but it had the opposite effect of the desired response. They were all still very hyperactive an hour later when mom came in to remind us it was lights out.

"Goodness, if this is how excited you girls get over a party, you will be bouncing off the walls at final jam" she joked as she stood by the door waiting for all of us to climb into our beds.

"It's not because of the party" one of the girls admitted.

"Well not completely anyway" another confessed giggling.

"Dylan asked Charlie to be his girlfriend" Alexis informed Mitchie in a teasing sing song voice. I wanted to crawl under the bed, Alexis just told my mother I have a boyfriend, there is like a hundred percent chance she will tell dad! Of course I can't totally blame Alexis she doesn't know yet, she like most of the camp thinks that Mitchie is my big sister.

"Did he now?" Mitchie asked curiously turning in my direction; I felt my face flush pink. I opened my mouth to respond but Alexis cut me off, making the situation a million times worse.

"They disappeared during dinner, then when we got back to the cabin they were outside…" I interrupted hear by tossing a pillow across the room and hitting her in the head, to shut her up. Sighing in relief when it worked, Mitchie sent me a look tell me she was less than impressed that I had intentionally hit Alexis with a pillow. Alexis just started laughing, throwing the pillow back at me.

"So tell us Charlie, does Dylan still have his tonsils?" she gasped out in between fits of laughter. I pulled the pillow over my face in embarrassment.

"Alright girls, time to go to sleep" Mitchie told the room I slowly lowered the pillow to see the others all lying down obediently.

"We will talk tomorrow" she mouthed pointing to me, I nodded weakly.

"Don't tell dad" I called just before she shut the door behind her, not receiving a reply worried me. But knowing that I was now dating Dylan calmed me, making falling asleep easier.

The next morning I was in a very good mood. I woke up too early for breakfast so instead decided to just go for a walk around the camp. I dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt as quietly as I could, and then snatched up the photo album Mitchie had let me borrow before dashing silently out the door. A few minutes later I found dad sitting down on the edge of the outdoor stage.

"Good morning!" I called brightly bouncing over to him and jumping up onto the stage. He gave me a funny look obviously not expecting to see me so awake and bouncy at this early hour. I dropped the album onto the stage next to him and moved into the centre spinning around in a circle like a child.

"What's this?" Shane asked me picking up the album and turning it over in his hands. I didn't answer him straight away; I stopped spinning, wobbled slightly then waited for the multiple Shane's to disappear first.

"Its moms photo album" I told him taking a seat next to him, I reached over and opened to a random page. There was a photo of me at age three, my dark hair in two pigtails. Mitchie was in the photo also she had one arm under my legs the other around my middle holding me up so I was facing the camera. We both wore matching grins; however mine like my hands which I was showing off to the camera, was covered in chocolate. I watched him admire the photo.

"I was three, we were making a cake" I explained, he smiled at the cute photo but I could see the sadness in his eyes. Turning a few pages there was one of me at age four it was taken just before Mitchie left for LA. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with Mitchie on it, a backstage pass around my neck.

"That was in mom's dressing room, the first time I went to one of her concerts" Shane chuckled at the comment written beneath the picture. _'My 1# fan!!!'_ He looked more closely at it holding the album up to eye level.

"You're missing a tooth" he stated noting the gap in between my front teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"She ran into the kitchen counter a week earlier and knocked it out" Mitchie explained as she approached us. Shane's expression was priceless, like he couldn't believe it. When I didn't correct mom he widened his eyes even more.

"You should have heard mom, she panicked, but it was only a baby tooth" Mitchie told him calmly. I laughed at the memory of Connie freaking out when I spat out my bloody tooth into my hand, after picking myself up off the kitchen tiles.

"Oh what about when I broke my wrist? That was hysterical" I remembered, Mitchie shook her head.

"I remember that one alright, you should have heard mom try to explain it to me over the phone!" she exclaimed Shane sent her a questioning look wanting to know more.

"I tried to jump off the picnic table in the backyard, with my roller skates on" I mumbled the last bit very quietly. Dad started laughing vey loudly, I punched his arm.

"Don't laugh! It hurt!" I cried angrily. Mitchie leaned over and flicked the page to one of me with my arm in plaster, at age eight. I was sitting on the picnic table my roller skates on the ground under me.

"Mom sent me that a few days after it happened, she had already told me of course, I don't think she let Charlie touch those skates again though" Mitchie said pointing out the skates in the picture.

"What other injuries have you given yourself, miss clumsy?" Shane teased, elbowing me gently. I shrugged.

"…Apart from almost knocking yourself out, in my dance class on the first day?" he clarified.

"Too many to count Shane, right now I say we get breakfast" Mom interrupted taking a step towards the dining hall. I nodded my head jumping up and reaching out for her hand.

"Hey! Don't forget this" dad reminded me holding up the album.

"You keep it for a while" I told him as we all headed off to breakfast, both he and mom smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Ten**

**AN: hey guys!!!  
thank as always for your reviews, there isnt too much left for this story  
but i have big plans for a sequel already, if you guys want a sequel that is?  
let me know if you do, and as always please let me know what you think of  
this chapter, your feedback is always welcome, feel free to let me know, if  
i am messing up the story or have done anything wrong, it will make me a  
better writter if your honest. so i think thats enough from me, enjoy this chapter  
PrincessKay : ) **

"A little help please?" I called as a dragged my bag and guitar up the steps of my parent's cabin, I was moving back in for the last two nights of camp, Mitchie had said something about a family night, I don't know. Shane opened the door reached down and picked up my bag easily in one hand. I walked inside after him laying my guitar down on a bed. Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and mom were also inside. They were sitting on two of the beds facing each other, in casual conversation. I hugged each of them, taking a seat making sure to leave a space between mom and myself for dad to sit.

"So what's going on?" I asked crossing my legs underneath me. I looked at each one in turn Jason was the first to answer.

"We are having a family meeting!" he cheered bouncing slightly in his seat. I smiled at his enthusiasm. The mobile phone that Mitchie had been anxiously twirling around in between her fingers started to ring.

"With the whole family" she finished Jason's statement pressing the answer button on the phone.

"Hi mom, dad, your on speaker with Shane, Charlie, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason" she informed them, holding the phone out so it was in the centre of our small group who all moved in.

"I know you're coming up tomorrow but I wanted to sort out what's going to happen to Charlie now, so that everyone knows what is going on" Mitchie said confidently. I felt my stomach drop, like I had just swallowed an ice block whole. I had been avoiding this topic, I didn't want to upset anyone, and that was making choosing where I wanted to live really hard. Dad brushed his hand across the top of my head leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't stress baby girl we are not going to make you chose" it was like he could read my mind. I decided to just let this father daughter moment pass rather them giving him a nasty comment for the nickname, and leaned against his side. His arm pulled around me gently rubbing my shoulder. I mentally smiled when I saw Uncle Nate give dad an encouraging smile, although I am quite sure they had no idea I had seen the secret exchange. A lot has changed at camp rock and I am finally reaching a truly comfortable place with both of my biological parents, it has taken a while and we aren't at the finish line yet, but things are improving everyday.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

An hour later I was outside talking to Dylan.

"So you are going to be home during the school term?" he confirmed after I had finished explaining the details of my family meeting. I nodded

"Yep, and I am going to spend holidays with Shane and Mitchie, she is moving in with Shane and his brothers" I flicked some invisible dirt off of my leg.

"So it's all good?" he asked uncertainty I guess my feelings on the topic weren't as hidden as I had first thought.

"I don't know" I confessed weakly, looking him in the eyes.

"There you are... come on we have to go get ready!" Alexis cried running over and snatching up my hand. I giggled, Alexis unknowingly managed to successfully divert my attention and my muddled up thoughts shifted to the back of my mind.

"See you later, looks like I have to go" I said to Dylan, quickly kissing his cheek as Alexis tugged on my hand threatening to dislocate my arm. I stood up and followed after her.

There was a lot of energy and excitement in the girl's cabin, just about every girl at camp was there. The others had already showered and were painting nails and doing their hair. Alexis grabbed my towel and shoved me in the direction of the bathroom. It appeared she had taken charge of the getting ready, because before I could even get in the bathroom she was calling out orders to the other girls.

"You need to curl that bit, Sophie!"

"The lighter blue shoes, Claire"

"Shower now, Torres!!!" she barked making me jump and slam the bathroom door in surprise. I couldn't decided wether she reminded me of an army drill sergeant, or my physical education teacher, it was tie.

When I got out of the shower I was rushed into a chair where Alexis was commanding some girls on how my hair should look. Glancing around the room the girls were in various stages of ready some were completely dressed, with hair and make up all ready to walk out the door. While some where half ready, I was clearly the last one to start getting ready. I couldn't help but wonder why so many of these girls had thought to bring nice dresses and heels to a camp. Alexis had on a pink mini skirt and a white flowing top. She took my hand and began to paint my nails with black nail varnish.

"I went to your cabin to get your clothes so you don't even have to do that" she said proudly. Clearly I was meant to be impressed with how she had organised a room full of girls and truth be told I was, but my thoughts were caught up with the scary idea that she had picked out my clothes. As far as I was aware I didn't have anything dressy.

"But I didn't pack anything dressy" I said a little confused.

"I know! Thank goodness your sister is prepared, she lent you one" she exclaimed dramatically rolling her eyes at the apparently incredulous fact that I hadn't brought fancy clothes to a summer camp. I didn't get it.

When I stood in front of the mirror a little while later I was a little surprised by what I saw. My hair was piled up on my head with a few loose strands falling around my face. My eyes were outlined with dark ashy make up and my lips were painted a soft shiny red. The dress fitted me rather well considering it was Mitchie's. It was strapless and tight fitting until the material reached my hips where it flared out in three layers till just above my knees. I had a small pair of black heels on my feet. Alexis excitedly grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" there was a cheer from the few girls who were left behind, several had already gone to help set up the theatre. As we hurried down the path the sound of music became louder. In the theatre the stage for final jam was all set up for tomorrow the chairs had been packed away and to the right were tables filled with yummy treats from the kitchen. I stared at the food hungrily we had missed dinner to get ready. I was planning my escape to the food table when a hand fell on my left shoulder. I turned to find it was Shane's hand; Mitchie was standing next to him.

"You look very pretty" he commented causing me to grin happily, a light blush rising to my cheeks. Camp owner Brown jumped up on stage, and called the room to attention.

"That's our queue!" dad said excitedly bouncing lightly on his toes. Mom giggled.

"Make sure you eat something, I don't want you fainting" she pointed a warning finger at me, before dad dragged her off towards the stage. He was doing a rather good impersonation of Jason that morning during our family meeting; Jason had been thrilled with the idea of having Mitchie and me stay with him and his brothers. I managed to eat a slice of pizza before brown jumped up onto the stage again.

"Ok, camper mates and matettes" everyone moved, gathering closer around the stage. "We have some pretty special entertainment for you this evening, you see our instructors this year were all once campers just like yourselves, and they know how to rock it!" He cried earning a very loud round of applause and cheers from the campers. Brown always got good reactions from his crowd; you couldn't help but like him, he was so laid back and cool.

"With out further ado your instructors!" he jumped off the stage and the room cheered again as the stage filled with our instructors. Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason stood on either side of the stage with their guitars; aunt Caitlyn was standing closer to Uncle Nate as the instructors moved into place. After a few beats of music my mom and dad entered from the back of the stage, hand in hand and began singing. They were all amazing it sounded fantastic, and I defiantly wasn't the only one to think that. They all appeared to be having a good time, they seemed very comfortable up on stage like they were born to be there. Reminding me of how nervous I was on stage, perhaps I wasn't born to follow my parent's foot steps into the music business.

"How good is this?" Dylan cried above the noise as he came up behind me, I just nodded in reply. On a projection screen behind our instructors an old video began to play, campers began laughing as we all realised the video was of our instructors performing the same song as campers. For the remainder of the night campers took turns jumping up on stage and entertaining the group. After a few hours Brown sent all of us to bed, reminding us that we had a big day tomorrow. It didn't take long for me to realise just how tired I was or just how sore my feet were from dancing in heels all night. I began to slowly shuffle towards the cabin with mom and dad, right next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom nudge dad and tilt her head towards me but I ignored it.

"Someone's tired" she whispered smiling, she hadn't stopped smiling all night, she clearly loved being up on stage.

"Come on sleepy head" Shane smirked, stopping just in front of me and bending down slightly. I kicked off my shoes, holding them in one hand; I place my other hand on his shoulder, and jumped lightly into the piggyback. Mitchie reached up and took the shoes off me so I could hold on better as Shane rose to full height. I rested my head on his and yawned.

"Our hair is the same colour" I mumbled thoughtfully brushing a strand of mine against his. As we approached the cabin Mitchie held out her hand weakly pushing Shane back and preventing us from entering, as he was still holding me.

"Two minutes!" she instructed holding out two fingers and dashing inside, Shane gazed mischievously up at me.

"One, two, three..." we started counting down the two minutes, to annoy mom. She came back out just seconds later shaking her head. Muttering something that sounded like 'unbelievable', mom held up her camera and snapped a picture of me and Shane laughing at our own joke.

"For the album" she explained giving the camera a slight shake to indicate she would put the photo into her photo album. Shane nodded his head and turned around to put me down on the cabin step.

"That would the first photo, I have with my beautiful daughter" he stated turning around and kissing me on the forehead.

"Here" Nate appeared out of no where, holding out his hand to take the camera from mom, he nodded for her to move next to dad and me. I stood in between them and Uncle Nate quickly took a few photos. In the second photo, Jason also appearing out of no where, jumped in, placing an arm around mom's shoulders. Caitlyn came up behind Nate, and reaching around him removed the camera from his hands, she pushed him towards Shane. Caitlyn took one photo before I yawned again, and it was unanimously decided amongst the adults that it was time I went to bed. Clearly I wasn't going to argue, there was sort of five of them and only one of me, and I gave in knowing I was well and truly out numbered.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

I was first out of the dining hall the next morning. I had eaten breakfast like it was a race against time, ignoring all of my parents' warnings. I was quickly out at the main entrance to the camp pacing as I waited impatiently for Connie and Steve to arrive. I was filled with nerves about the performance tonight but the excitement of seeing my parents? Grandparents? Again was effectively blocking the out for the time being. It didn't take too long before I was joined by other excited campers and several instructors who stood around watching us all.

"What's taking so long" I groaned rhetorically in frustration as another family arrived and was greeted by a camper. Dad seemed a little anxious and I can imagine it would be nerve wrecking meeting the parents of your ex-girlfriend, and people who had raised your daughter, when you hadn't seen them since you were a teenager. Dylan chuckled as he came up behind me taking my right hand in his left, and placing a sweet kiss on my right cheek. Shane raised his eyebrows at the action and I felt my cheeks glow pink with embarrassment. I turned my back on him to face Dylan creating a wall between them.

"Want to come and say hello to my mom, with me?" Dylan asked swinging our hands. I stuck my bottom lip out slightly pouting.

"Your mom is here too?" I questioned whining a little. Dylan laughed at me, taking a step closer.

"You look really cute when you do that" he whispered, the sun catching his crystal blue eyes making them sparkle. I smirked faking an innocent smile.

"What this?" I played dumb, pouting again. He nodded leaning in to kiss me, however I took a step away acutely aware that Shane was still behind me.

"So where, is your mom?" I asked Dylan suddenly eager to get away from my dad. Dylan looked over his shoulder and pointed to a blonde haired woman, who was laughing with my mom. I sighed internally, but faked a smiled and headed towards them. Dylan gave my hand a gentle squeeze, he must have seen past the smile. It really is amazing how well he knows me, I mean before this camp we barely spoke to each other.

"Hey mom, this is Charlie" Dylan greeted them, both mothers smiled warmly at us. Mitchie tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I ducked my head away trying to avoid her touch. That's when I spotted two familiar faces in the crowd directly opposite our small group. They hadn't seen us yet but seeing them was all I needed to turn that forced smile into a much larger real one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Eleven**

**AN: hey everyone!!!  
thankyou for your wonderful reviews, i believe it is pretty clear  
you guys would like a sequel which is great, it means this is a good story,  
to make up for the big gaps between updates lately, i am going to finish this  
off as quickly as i can, should be all up within the next week or so.  
enjoy this chapter  
PrincessKay**

"MOM, DAD!!!" I called out to them. I dropped Dylan's hand and rushed forward, throwing myself into the waiting arms of my father. He hugged me tightly. Tears filled my brown eyes and the realisation of how much I had missed Connie and Steve hit me.

"Hey princess, I thought you weren't going to miss us?" he joked teasingly as he wiped away one of my tears. I pulled my mom into a hug at this point.

"Oh darling, we missed you so much" she exclaimed holding me so tightly I could barely breathe. I giggled as I stood away rubbing at my eyes to remove the tears.

"Connie, Steve!" Jason said brightly pulling them into a group hug, he had led the rest of my family over to say hello. Mitchie hugged both of her parents, as did Caitlyn and Nate. Shane stood to the side of our little group. I saw mitchie place a kind hand on his arm.

"It hurts, I know but she knows you're her father and she loves you" I had to strain my ears to hear her console Shane. Instantly feeling bad that I had upset him, it was natural to called them mom and dad, but they weren't my mom and dad, they were Mitchie's. Steve wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"You give your sister a run for her money tonight, you hear me?" he said loudly with a joking wink so that Mitchie could hear.

"Don't worry, she will" Nate encouraged proudly. I bit my lip turning to face Steve.

"Mom, you mean mom" I whispered looking down at my feet. I swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in my throat not wanting the words to come out. I sighed when the group went quiet having heard me but not knowing how to respond. I felt the same way, but who really knew how to respond in this situation? I raised my head more confidently.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Nate, Aunt Caitlyn, Uncle Jason, Connie and Steve" I told them firmly pointing to each one as I announced their name. No one said anything so I began to ramble, another one of my mother's nervous habits it appears I have inherited.

"I just had to clarify, its all a little, well not exactly a little, more like a lot confusing at the moment, and I think it had to be clarified, please don't be sad, I am sorry, I just, I don't know what to do" I ran out of things to say after that. I twisted the silver ring on my finger returning my eyes to stare intently at my feet.

"Of course, she is going to be great tonight, all that rock star blood in her" Connie smiled bringing the conversation back to final jam and assuring me that everything was alright.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

Everyone fitted snugly into the dinning room for lunch a little while later, the room seeming much smaller with all the families there too. Connie took a bite of a hamburger and nodded appreciatively as if she was testing it.

"Not quite as good as your famous 'Torres burgers' mom" Mitchie giggled complimenting her cooking. I had to agree with her, Connie is an amazing cook a talent that has skipped both Mitchie and me.

"So Charlie, what are going to be doing in the show?" Steve asked curiously.

"Playing the guitar" I shrugged nonchalantly. Shane decided to clarify my performance for him.

"She formed a band with some boys" he stated his tone slightly bitter on 'boys'. Mitchie bit her bottom lip to hold back her laughter, but I just rolled my eyes.

"I thought we were past that" I said through gritted teeth.

"We were, until you started dating Dylan" he accused taking an angry large chomp of his lunch. Mitchie lost it here bursting out into uncontrollable giggles. It took her several minutes to calm down enough to say anything, the whole time Shane was sending her looks like he was mad at her for finding this so funny. A few others around the table also seemed to find the funny side in this situation. Thankfully Nate decided to save me. He is defiantly my hero, the amount of time he has saved me already.

"They wrote a good song, and they sound great" he told them. I zoned out after that they continued talking but now that I was past the anxiety of my family meeting again, the fear of tonight concert hit me. My stomach felt slightly queasy and I wasn't hungry anymore. I pushed away my lunch and let my eyes scan the room. Alexis was bubbling away to her parents in the corner. Sharing a table were Dylan and his mom and Seth and his parents. Noah was sitting near the door with his parents. Everyone was happy and smiley, not looking the least bit nervous.

"Alright everyone, I am afraid that it is time for our campers to start getting ready for final jam, in the mean time families feel free to wander around and enjoy the camp" Nate called standing up on his chair to address the entire room. There was then the sound of scraping of chairs against the floor and a couple of excited squeals. Two hands grabbed my hips lifting my up from the bench. I span around to see Noah; I didn't get a chance to get mad at him because he scoped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise.

"No time, Torres we gotta get moving" he said in way of an apology and began carrying me out of the hall. Noah was the tallest and strongest out of all the boys in the band and over the summer he had given himself the role of my unofficial big brother. I tugged at his shirt and hit his back with my fists, wanting to be returned an upright position. Seth opened the door letting us outside.

"Seth help!" I yelped reaching out for him. Seth is a cool guy and we get along really well, we all do. Although Seth has discovered I make a good target for teasing and practical jokes, so instead of helping me he just shook his head. He gave me a cheeky grin and was waving his fingers, threatening to start tickling.

"Alright guys, leave her alone, we have just enough time for a quick rehearsal so let's go" Dylan ordered as we arrived at the boys cabin.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

It felt like hardly anytime at all had pasted before we were standing backstage. The boys had had a good time after our very quick song practise, getting dressed and were now decked out like rock stars. They all had dark jeans on, Noah had on a red t-shirt and a black tie hung loosely around his neck. Dylan was in a bright blue t-shirt with a black short sleeved unbuttoned over the top and Seth was wearing an orange t-shirt that had 'rock n roll' written on it is big black block lettering. I had even spent several minutes spiking up their hair with gel. I was wearing black leggings under a purple mini skirt and a black tank top with a silver tie, which Noah was now tying loosely for me. Dylan was pacing up and down the small corridor where we were waiting near the back of the stage. My hands were shaking and I had to keep swallowing hard to reassure myself I wasn't going to be sick. I could see Noah's hands shaking slightly too as he tied my tie. Seth was sitting on a stool staring into space, well until Dylan's pacing began to drive him insane.

"Ok that's enough" he jumped up from his seat startling all of us. He moved over to Noah and me, as did Dylan. We all huddled together.

"We need to quit stressing and start getting pumped!" He said loudly making his voice sound light and energetic. We all nodded and forced smiles on our faces, which instantly disappeared when Nate informed us we were on in two minutes.

"Hey! Come on, we are awesome, this is going to be fun" Seth snapped reaching his hand out to the centre of the group. Noah was the first to add his hand once all ten of our hands were stacked up in between us, he suggested a cheer.

"1…2…3…" he counted down.

"Let's rock!" we all cried throwing our arms into the air, after everyone had high fived everyone else we jogged to side stage. I don't remember Caitlyn introducing us or even us setting up the stage with all our equipment. All I remember is my heart pounding loudly in my ears then the sound of Dylan's voice, as he raised the microphone and started the song.

_I need a kick drum _(Seth responded just like we had rehearsed by setting the steady beat for the song)

_A guitar now _(that was my cue I struck my pick against the strings of my guitar, along to the practised tune)

_And a base line _(Noah finally joined us building up the song)

_An Imma show you how_

_How to rock, how to dance, how to get down_

_All I need is a piano in my track now _(the pre-recorded piano track started playing)

_throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands up _(Dylan tossed his arms into the air and the audience copied)

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh_(Noah sang back up)

_Because you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't stop _

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Can you hear me, __hey!__ Do you feel it, __hey!__ If you're with me go _

_1..2..3_

_because we're here and we're now and we're all together _

_So let's make this last forever _

_Turn the amps up_

_Turn the lights down _

_b..b..brush your self off_

_Imma show you how_

_How to rock, how to dance, how to get down_

_Everybody on the floor now! _(Dylan went running down the catwalk sending the audience to their feet, I grinned out to the audience, enjoying myself, the rest of the band was too)

_Throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands up_

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Because you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't stop _

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Can you hear me, __hey!__ Do you feel it, __hey!__ If you're with me go _

_1..2..3_

_because we're here and we're now and we're all together _

_So let's make this last forever_

_Let's make this last forever _

_Let's make this last for-ev-er_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Of all the stars in the sky tonight_

_Compared to us, well they don't shine quiet as bright_

_Throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands up_

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Because you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't stop _

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Can you hear me, __hey!__ Do you feel it, __hey!__ If you're with me go _

_1..2..3_

_because we're here and we're now and we're all together _

_So let's make this last forever_

_Throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands, throw your hands up_

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Because you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't, cause you can't stop _

_Whoa oh oh whoa oh oh _

_Can you hear me, __hey!__ Do you feel it, __hey!__ If you're with me go _

_1..2..3 _(with Dylan still dancing around up the front centre stage was empty so noah and I happily moved in to meet each other, we stood facing one another, grinning. We were having so much fun, and the audience was really enjoying it, it was the biggest thrill.)  
_  
__because we're here and we're now and we're all together _

_So let's make this last forever_

_Let's make this last forever _

_Let's make this last for-ev-ev-er_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Let's make this last for-ev-ev-er_

_Let's make this last forev-er _

_Casue we're here and we're now and we're all together_

_So let's make this last forever_

The drums and the bass stopped leaving me to strum the final few chords. The audience cheered loudly, I could hear Steve's distinct wolf whistle. Dylan and Seth joined Noah and I centre stage, we held hands and gave a bow before running off stage. Once we were safely in the wings I squealed and all of us started jumping around gripping each other excitedly. Adrenaline rushing threw our bodies and just plain happiness from nailing the song. Uncle Nate and dad had to practically drag us towards the dressing rooms so that we wouldn't be heard back stage while Caitlyn introduced the next performance. It was right then that I realised I had been wrong in thinking I wasn't meant to be a performer like my parents. Connie, Steve and Uncle Nate had been right it was in my blood, I could totally follow in their foot steps, and maybe I was born to. It wasn't long before Nate came in calling all those who had performed to come back up to the stage. It was time to announce this year's final jam winner. This year our judges had been three representatives from the record label that my parents and uncles are signed to, of course they aren't aware of who I am, they don't even know my name just the bands. The four of us stood side stage gripping each others hands, as Caitlyn stood on stage holding the envelope with the winner inside. She was explaining to the audience the prise that the winner or winners would receive.

"This year's winner will be given the opportunity to record a demo with Rock Star Records!" Caitlyn said into the microphone, pointing towards the company's representatives.

"And our winner is…" she slipped her finger under the sticky seal of the envelope, lifting the opening and sliding out a sheet of paper with the results. I could feel the whole room hold its breath.

**AN: the song is Mitchel Musso - Let's make this last forever ( i do not own it) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Twelve**

**AN:Hey everyone,  
to apologise for not updating in so long  
I have a longer chapter than normal  
enjoy and dont forget to review!!!  
PrincessKay**

I didn't hear Caitlyn call out the name of the winner or the audience cheer in response. I didn't hear the chorus of squeals and congratulations all around me, back stage. I didn't feel the many hands that patted my back and arms. It was like I was trapped in a slow motion bubble, I turned to the boys on either side of me Noah had let go of my hand and was jumping up and down, practically strangling Seth. Dylan was still holding my other hand firmly, Alexis was giving him a hug. Someone shoved me from behind, pushing us onto the stage. I came tumbling out of my little bubble. The sound of screaming and cheers echoed around the theatre, filling my ears. I couldn't believe it, I had to be dreaming. Suddenly my feet were no longer touching the ground as Noah lifted me into the air and spun me around in a circle, excitedly. Dylan caught me once I was returned to the ground, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. Then Noah and Seth were hugging us too. All four of us grinning like idiots, as we gripped onto each other. Caitlyn caught my hand trying to calm us down slightly, she pulled us to centre stage were she was standing, she handed Seth a trophy which he held high above his head triumphantly. She said a few things but I didn't hear that either, I doubt any of the band did we were all too hyped up. We ran down to the dressing room again once Caitlyn was finished. There was more screaming and jumping, and jumping and screaming.

It took several minutes to calm down as soon as I was a little calmer I jogged over to where Shane was standing watching us in amusement. I threw my arms around his torso, in a tight hug. For no reason at all tears started to fall from my eyes as I buried my head into his chest, dad pulled one arm around me, petting the top on my head with the other hand.

"That was amazing Charlotte, Nate was right you did do better than your mom, she never won final jam" he whispered, I rose my head to look at him, his eyes filled with concern when he saw I was crying. I had no idea why I was crying so I couldn't give him an explanation. I looked away blinking in attempt to clear my eyes. Suddenly Mitchie was next to him, she had come to congratulate us.

"Charlie!" she hugged me as did Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Connie and Steve. When they like the rest of the bands families squished into the dressing room to offer congratulations. It took a few minutes before dad found me again in the excitement of the room. He brought me out into the much quieter hall; he knelt down slightly so he was looking me directly in the eyes, his thumb brushing my cheek tenderly.

"This has been a big summer, huh?" I just nodded the tears I had forced back earlier instantly returning, choking up my throat. The room blurred as the tears leaked out of my eyes. Suddenly I couldn't breathe; I reached for my throat pulling at my collar and tie, although they weren't constricting my breathing. I choked and gasped panicking as tears poured from my eyes. Shane grabbed my arms pulling my hands away from my throat.

"Just breathe, Charlie" he told me firmly taking deep breaths to demonstrate. I was shaking and freaking out but I listened to him. I lurched forward gripping the back of his shirt as I hugged him, wanting something solid to hang onto, as the room spun around me. Dad's hands rubbed my back soothingly.

"That's it just relax, you're alright, I'm right here, dads got you" he whispered calmly and reassuringly. I focused solely on the sound of air filling my lungs, in a steady pace. Then the sound of my heart beat slowly relaxing back to a normal speed, I could hear Shane's from where my ear was pressed against his chest and was measuring mine to his.

"Is everything alright?" Mom asked coming into the hallway. I stood away from dad wiping my face.

"It's been a big day, maybe its time for bed?" dad suggested brushing some hair from my face. I did feel exhausted so I nodded. Before we could make our way outside Connie came into the hall, looking for us I am guessing. She took one look at me and panicked, hurrying over. I realised I must have looked shocking, I had been wearing make up for the show which now must be covering my face, due to all the crying. My hands shook and my brain was strongly focused on remembering how to make the air enter through my nose and then how to expel it through my mouth, so much so that I was exaggerating the movements.

"Darling what's wrong?" she asked tracing her thumb along my cheek like she would when I was a little girl. Mitchie looked a little put out as Connie instinctively became my mother figure again, seeing how distressed I looked. Dad's hand gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"She just had a bit of a panic attack, she has been dealing with everything so well, I think the stress is starting to catch up" Shane explained to both of them. Mom took a step closer, directing her statement at Connie.

"Shane and I were, just going to take her off to bed" the message was clear that she wanted Connie to back off, I would have reacted but I didn't have the energy to. Connie nodded offering a weak smile; she wished us all sweet dreams, and then went back into the dressing room to get Steve. Shane gave me a piggy-back back to our cabin; I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Dad was right the emotional stress from everything that had happed this summer was catching up to me.

CRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

We stayed at camp until dark the next day, long after all the other campers had left. We were hoping to avoid paparazzi and fans at the airport. The lady at the check in desk almost passed out when she saw all six of us come through. Well mainly Connect Three and Mitchie, but Caitlyn and I were there too. On the plane I sat next to the window with mom next to me and dad next to her. Across the aisle sat Nate, Caitlyn and Jason. I slept through most of the plane ride, mom waking me up just a few minutes before we landed. We arrived at LA in the early hours of the morning; I was full of energy, while everyone else looked like half dead zombies. I bounced around while we waited for our bags at the luggage carousal. When a certain tired and grumpy father told me to sit still, I found something else to do, popping my lips. Three times was all it took before Nate, Caitlyn and mom smirked and dad snapped.

"Charlotte" he used my full name as a threat in a way only a parent can. Deciding this 'annoy Shane game' was fun. I began to swing my legs in my seat, scuffing my toes against the ground noisily. Dad sighed dramatically missing his bag as it went past.

"Wasn't that your bag?" I asked adding an innocent tone to my voice, as I pointed towards the bag that was disappearing back through the shoot.

"That's enough, Charlie" mom said with a tone of finality sensing Shane was at breaking point. I was a little grumpy that she was wrecking my new game. I realised that if I this had happened with Connie and Steve I probably wouldn't have been able to let the game go so far. They would have ended it when I started making popping noises. Perhaps my new parents are going to be more lenient? This is a theory I just have to test out! I began to think of ways to test my theory as we carried our bags towards the exit. I was so busy concentrating that I didn't notice the older brunette couple standing by the exit until I heard Shane swear under his breath. My head shot up and I scowled at him for swearing although I was walking a few paces behind him, and he wouldn't have seen it. I then caught his gaze following it over to the couple standing just a few metres in front of us. The looked fairly old, a little older than Connie and Steve, the man had curly hair and the females hung in loose waves but it wasn't their hair that made me catch my breath it was the woman's eyes I would know them anywhere. They were they same eyes I saw every time I looked in the mirror, the same eyes I saw when ever I looked at my father.

"Are they…?" I started to ask but before I could finish dad answered.

"Yes" he mumbled it sounded like he was gritting his teeth. Jason jogged excitedly over to the couple pulling them into a tight embrace.

"Do they…?" I attempted the next question that was racing through my mind, once again dad responded before I could finish my question.

"No" his sighed as he answered this time. Mom swapped which hand was holding her suitcase so she could take my free hand in hers. I had stopped walking staring at the couple who were now greeting Nate and Caitlyn. Dad sensed that mom and I were no longer just behind him and he turned around. He took two steps back to where we were standing.

"It's going to be fine, kiddo" he reassured me, ruffling my hair. I twisted my neck pulling my head out from under his hand. I scowled at him for the second time in just a few minutes and combed back the hair he had pulled out of place with my fingers. He chuckled and all three of us began to walk towards the others together. The older couple are the parents of Jason, Shane and Nate Gray making me their grandchild they never knew and still don't, know about. I anxiously filled my lungs with a big gulp of air, as we approached them.

"Shane" the women greeted happily pulling him into a loving hug.

"Hey mom, dad, what are you doing here?" he greeted as the woman released him; she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Picking up my boys of course" she teased her eyes alight as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She turned glancing at mom and me. It seemed just like I had recognised her eyes that she instantly recognised mine. Her expression was a mixture of surprise and confusion, you could almost she her working logically through the puzzle before her. Nate held out his right hand to his father.

"Let me drive" he ordered distracting his mother's attention.

"Don't be silly you're tired, I'm not letting you drive" his father shook his head refusing to give up the keys. Nate didn't say anything, he just persistently held out his hand. I watched with interest as the two men stared at each other, in some kind of silent mind battle, until their father gave in and handed over the keys. A small triumphant smile briefly crossed Nate's face; he took hold of Caitlyn's hand, and led the group outside. Once our bags were piled into the back of a black mini-van, Nate and Caitlyn jumped into the front and Jason slid open the side door practically diving into the back seat. I couldn't help but giggle as I stepped up to follow him. Dad's hands were on my waist guiding me up the step and inside the van, then he turned around and reached out for mom's hand helping her in behind him. I sat down at the very back next to Jason leaning in against his side. Once everyone was settled Nate started the engine, the tension in the car rose dramatically the longer everyone was silent for. I couldn't take it anymore I reached into my pocket, pulled out my ipod and filled my ears with music. Everyone seated in the back of the van seemed to notice this small action. Mrs Gray looked questioningly at her middle son anticipating an explanation to come from him.

"Perhaps I can explain?" Mitchie volunteered reluctantly. Mr and Mrs Gray turned their attention to the familiar face of one of Shane's ex-girlfriends, a girl who had saved their son when he was at his lowest point.

"Charlotte is my daughter, my parents raised her for me agreeing that I was too young at the time, we have been pretending she was my little sister, until a few weeks ago when I told her the truth" mom gave a short version of my life story. Glances were thrown around.

"Our daughter" Shane confessed not needing to emphasisour. At this everyone's eyes with the exception of Nate's were on me. No one looked surprised to hear this news, it must be pretty obvious.

"Shane didn't know either, neither of us were in a position to become parents, we had big careers ahead of us, so I made the decision with my parents" Mitchie finished tugging at a thread on her top. I had turned my ipod down low to hear the conversation and in the silence between songs I heard Shane sigh angrily at Mitchie's comment. I removed the headphones from my ears.

"Clearly that's still a sensitive issue" I muttered leaning forward in my seat. The group was surprised to discover I had been listening.

"How old are you angel?" my grandfather asked a slight smile on his face. I noted the strong resemblance to his three sons and myself in his face.

"Fifteen, I was born May 24th 2010" I recited automatically.

"You were a camper then?" he asked making small talk with me; I smiled out of amusement and nodded my head.

"She's a natural dad, seriously she reminds me of Nate!" Jason proclaimed excitedly. His father grinned happily, his green eyes sparkling in the passing street lamps. I noted that my dad too smiled proudly at this comment, as if he was the reason for any of my musical abilities.

"She can't dance though" Shane added teasing me. My eyes darkened.

"Oi! Some father you are" I complained reaching forward to shove his shoulder then leaning back against Jason to sulk. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Charlie don't sulk, Shane act like an adult please" she intervened, her fingers pressing against her temples. I saw Caitlyn smirk in the rear vision mirror.

"And as you can see, they have fitted into their roles rather naturally" only she and my grandmother laughed at her comment.

CRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

The boy's house is amazing, although I didn't get to fully explore it till the morning. One of the spare bedrooms has now been dubbed mine. The bed is extremely comfortable. Craig and Donna Gray, my grandparents left with the promise to visit the next day, a short while after we arrived home. Once sleeping arrangements had been sorted everyone made their way to bed. In the morning I made my way to the kitchen to find Caitlyn and Mitchie, giggling as they prepared breakfast for everyone.

"1…2…3!" Mitchie called then they both attempted to flip their pancakes by tossing their pans in the air. Mom lost hers but Caitlyn just managed to catch her one.

"So how many have hit the floor?" I teased, making my presence known.

"Ha ha very funny, go set the table" mom ordered throwing away the pancake she had dropped. I giggled to myself as I heard them count to three once again and cheer happily as they caught them this time. Once I was done setting the table Caitlyn gave me a super secret special job. Her words not mine, it's like she thinks I am three. But really it was a fun job.

"Go wake the boys up, using any methods you wish" she whispered mischievously, while mom had her back turned. I grinned brightly at her a million ideas running through my mind. I could sense that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship between Caitlyn and me.

"What are you two grinning about?" mom asked cautiously as she poured more pancake batter into the pan, her eyes watching us in a very distrusting manor.

"Nothing" we chorused innocently, and then I dashed up stairs towards the bedrooms as quickly as I could. I slipped quietly into Jason's room first; I spotted a few items on the floor, which I quickly decided would be perfect to help me wake up Shane and Nate. Firstly I needed an accomplice and I know the perfect person. I tip toed over to where Jason was tucked up in a tight ball on the far side of his bed. I poked his shoulder firmly with my index finger.

"Jason?" I whispered poking him for a second time. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me looking a little confused.

"Come on jase, I need your help to wake up Nate and dad" I told him in excitedly. His expression quickly changed as he jumped happily out of bed.

"What's the plan?" he asked bouncing around like a small child. I walked over to where I had seen a super soaker water gun lying on the floor I snatched it up and watched the grin grow on Jason's face. He rushed over and pulled open a door of his wardrobe which I noticed like all of the bedrooms covered an entire wall. Behind the door was just about every type of water pistol you could ever imagine. My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth in surprise.

"Cool huh?" Jason asked selecting several, loading them into his arms and hurrying to the bathroom. I glanced curiously at the closet wondering what else he had in there before following him to the bathroom.

"Why do you have so many water guns?" I asked Jason as we filled them all up.

"In case there is a water fight, duh" he said obviously as if I was the stupid one for not knowing.

"Does that happen a lot here?" I questions screwing a water container into place on the super soaker. Jason nodded, collected up half of the full water guns, leaving the rest for me. I chose to just shrug it off. We headed for Nate's room first, Jason stood with his back against the wall just outside Nate's bedroom; he gave me a serious nod, signalling he was ready. I twisted the doorknob quietly opening the door. Jason gave a loud war cry and we ran into the room attacking Nate with jets of icy cold water.

"What the..!" he cried throwing pillows at us and pulling the sheets over his head in attempt to get us to stop. Jason and I were laughing drenching Nate and his bed, and then hurrying out of the room to Shane's. I ducked my head back around the corner of Nate's bedroom door.

"Caitlyn and mom have pancakes downstairs" I informed him before chasing after Jason who had broken into Shane's bedroom. We emptied the water pistols laughing as Shane stood there glaring at us. He was so wet he was dripping water onto the carpet.

"Charlie, Jason" Shane said in an icy tone. Jason and I froze no longer laughing.

"Retreat!" Jason screamed bolted out the door and down stairs. I span around running down stairs right behind him. When we got to the bottom Nate was standing there with two buckets of water and an evil grin. Oh no! I thought turning to run up the stairs to find Shane. He too was grinning as he tossed a water bomb in the air and caught it.

"Fire!" dad declared, I squealed and shut my eyes tightly and Nate and dad took aim and revenge on Jason and me. I jumped down a step so I was sharing it with Jason as dad moved closer. Jason pressed his back against the wall, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifted me up like a shield. I continued to squeal burying my head in my hands. The icy water splashed and sprayed all over my skin and clothes, Shane and Nate were laughing hysterically and Jason was yelling for them to stop.

"What on earth is going on!" a voice called from behind Nate. The water stopped and Jason lowered me back to the ground. I slowly opened my eyes to see Donna Gray my grandmother and the boy's mother. She was shaking her head disapprovingly. She reached out her hand; I jogged down the last few steps accepting her hand.

"What are you boys doing to my poor granddaughter?" she accused looking me up and down. I was saturated from head to toes. I smiled at her thankfully and stuck my tongue out at my father and uncles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Thirteen**

**AN: hey everyone!  
you are all amazing this story has offically reached over 100 reviews!!!  
enjoy this chapter  
Princess Kay **

The time I spent in LA passed quickly but not with out its share of drama. A few days before I was scheduled to fly back home to Connie and Steve for school; we were all outside enjoying the sunshine. My grandparents were over and the environment was relaxed and comfortable. Uncle Nate, dad and grandad were grilling hamburgers for lunch, yes for some unknown reason it took all three of them to do it. Mom, Aunt Caitlyn and Nan were sitting on deck chairs laughing as they shared stories. Jason and I were having a water fight in the pool we had taken all the floating pool toys and stacked them up to form two fortresses. Hiding behind my wall of lilos and pool noodles I carefully aimed my super soaker only to be blasted in the face with a jet of water. Jason was defiantly winning, no doubt about it. I faintly heard the door bell ring as I went in for another attack on my childish uncle. I poked my head around the wall and couldn't believe my luck Jason was distracted and not watching, I was able to get a clear shot right in the face. I giggled as Jason realised what had happened and dove under the water to escape the spray.

"Charlotte, come help me in the kitchen?" my Nan called me out of the pool. I gave her a confused look, glancing around to see two men in suits talking with dad and Uncle Nate. I frowned wanting to know what was going on; clearly they were the reason I had to go inside, but why? I swam to the edge and pushed my palms against the concrete floor, pulling myself out of the water. My grandmother was there with a beach towel waiting for me; she wrapped it around me, and directed me into the house. We spent the next half an hour making lemonade then some salads to go with the hamburgers for lunch. Nate, Shane and the men in suits entered the kitchen while I was slicing a cucumber. I was pretending not to notice them. Nate told them to sit down at the kitchen table and Shane came over whispering something into his mother's ear. I continued cutting making each movement slow and deliberate. Mom came inside too and took a seat at the table with Nate and the men in suits. Jason also came inside wrapped in a towel shaking his wet curls. Dad placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to have a talk, Charlie, come and sit down" he explained gesturing towards the table. I sat down between my parents Nate and Jason on either side of them. The younger of the two men in suits spoke first.

"Ok so we need to decide on a story here, how much we can let the press know" he said in a business like voice, tapping his fingers on the table top. I looked around confused not understanding what was going on. Who were these people? What story? The press what do they have to do with this? The older gentleman spoke next.

"I really would feel more comfortable if there was a PR representative here for Miss Torres" he said honestly. Mom straightened up in her seat.

"There's no need, the record label has known about Charlotte from the start and have already been warned about this" she said formally, the expression on the older mans face changed, he didn't seem happy to hear mom's response.

"I think the best way to do this is the honest way, although it would be in everyone's best interests if we pretend all parties have been aware from the start" Uncle Nate put forth his opinion. I still had no idea as to what was going on. I gave my dad a confused look hoping he would get the message and explain. Jason however was the one to pick up on my confusion, much to my surprise.

"Nate's saying that when the press finds out we should tell them that everyone new you were Shane and Mitchie's daughter including you" he said in an unnaturally serious tone for him. Mitchie took over from there, brushing a strand of damp brown hair away from my forehead, her hand lingering near my cheek bone.

"With all of us in the public eye as much as we are they are going to find out Charlie, so we need to plan for it, so that when the day comes, we are ready to deal with, and we all have the same story" I nodded accepting her response I guess it never really occurred to me that our families little secret might not stay a secret.

The adults continued to talk for quite a while sorting things out thoroughly. While I sat there nodding my head occasionally to give the impression I was paying attention.

CRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCR

The day I was due to fly home came quickly, I hugged mom tightly after hugging both of my uncles. Tears filled my eyes I was going to miss them after spending all summer together going back home would be weird, this place almost felt like my home know. We pulled away mom giving me a said smile.

"Promise to call everyday?" she asked brushing her fingers through my loose hair affectionately. I nodded, swallowing hard, trying to hold back tears. Dad pulled me into a hug next.

"We're going to miss you" he murmured softly, reminding me of when Steve and Connie had told me the same thing before I had left for camp. I jumped into the passenger seat of the car, Caitlyn sitting in the driver's seat.

"We love you!" my mother called as Caitlyn started the engine.

"Look after my little girl Caitlyn!" dad warned, Caitlyn gave him a cheeky teasing grin and I giggled. Caitlyn would be flying with me back home. The record company that had been at final jam had organised for our band to record a demo cd not to far from my home town, and Caitlyn had volunteered herself to well I guess the best way to put it is manage our band. She wanted to make sure that everything went as it should with the record company and help us to get our demo cd out there. Although I think mom or dad would have preferred to do it, Caitlyn had somehow managed to convince them it would be better if she did it. I think she told them it would look better if a non blood related family member did it, something about not using family connections to get into the business. When we arrived back home Connie and Steve were at the airport waiting, they were just as excited to see me as I was to see them.

Unfortunately I had to start back at school the next morning. I walked into the halls feeling very different from the last time I had walked down them before summer started. The building hadn't changed I had. I opened my locker filling it with my new books and stationary, and then took out what I would need for my first class. I shut my locker and stared around the slowly filling hall. All things considered I think Steve had been right when he said I would have a good summer at camp rock, it had been a good summer an emotional one but definitely a good one. I smiled as Dylan Watson the coolest guy in my year and officially my boyfriend came around the corner. His blue eyes caught my brown ones and his face broke out in a grin. We hadn't seen each other since camp rock had finished almost two weeks ago and although we had spoken everyday since, I had been in a different state and had missed him.

"Good morning" I greeted as he approached me. He lent forward and brushed his lips against my right cheek, whispering good morning into my ear. I giggled as his warm breath tickled my ear, Dylan's right hand rested on my waist pulling us closer together.

"Miss me?" I asked confidently reaching an arm up to tangle my fingers in his messy hair, never breaking eye contact. He nodded then crashed his lips down on mine kissing me hard.

"Watson, Torres, just because it's the first day back does not mean I will hesitate to give you detention!" the headmasters voice boomed through the hall, hushing the excited back to school chatter and turning all eyes onto Dylan and I. We parted Dylan's hand never leaving my waist.

"Sorry sir" I said, the headmaster nodded his head approvingly and continued to make his way down the hall calling out to other students who were already disobeying the school rules. Dylan started laughing.

"Way to start our second year at high school huh?" he joked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him in the direction of homeroom as the bell echoed through the building. I had mixed feelings about my first day of school; apparently someone had rung the school, and informed them of my new family circumstances. I received a letter from the school psychologist during English. A student came in and delivered the letter while the whole class was listening to our teacher explain this years work load. Our seats had been assigned so I couldn't explain to Dylan where I was going before I left the class. All I could do was give him an apologetic look and mouth later, as I collected my things and excused myself. Mrs Wayne the school psychologist was waiting for me when I arrived. She had a small office that smelt overwhelmingly sweet.

"Charlotte, now I received a phone call from your mother she seemed a little concerned about you after the events of this summer" she said in a sugary tone. I sat down in the squishy old couch that reminded me of a burnt marshmallow.

"Which one?" I asked dully, she clearly knew the whole story. She scribbled something down in the note book in front of her, making me frown. I had only said two words what could she possibly have to write about that? Mrs Wayne spoke to me for the next hour arranging a weekly time in my schedule for me to come and see her. I avoiding saying too much, it was really bothering me that I had to see her in the first place. Hadn't my father said he thought I was coping very well with everything?

Finally I was allowed to leave I went to my locker and changed my books before walking in late to music. Dylan looked very relieved to see me as I handed the pink slip Mrs Wayne had given me to our teacher. It's rather stupid when I think about it that the slips are pink. The school makes this big deal about keep visits to the psychologist private yet she is the only one to hand out pink slips excusing you from class. Instantly everyone knows where you have been! I took my seat next to Dylan and began to copy out his notes, silently. I must have looked as annoyed as I felt because Dylan reached for my free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I sighed; just one class left, then Caitlyn would be coming to collect Dylan and me after lunch. Caitlyn and the record company were trying to rush this demo cd and currently our band only has one song, so we were going to be missing several more afternoons of school after today. Math was torture Dylan isn't in my class and I was beginning to get very excited about this afternoon, I couldn't sit still. I was looking forward to seeing Noah and Seth again, and spending time at a real recording studio! I was fidgeting, tapping my pen on the table top and not listening to a word of the explanation Mr Adams was trying to give. A scrunched up ball of paper landed on my desk at the exact same time I felt my phone buzz in the pocket of my denim shorts. I un-scrunched the paper first finding a scribbled note from Hannah she and I were friends. I turned in my seat to see her smiling at me from across the room.

_Real or rumour? You got busted making out with DW this morning??? Hannah. _

I rolled my eyes at how quickly gossip spreads threw our school, then checked Mr Adams wasn't paying attention before reading the text message I had just received.

**How r u lil sis? 40mins till rock n roll time, cant wait to get out of this place, Noah **

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. Typical Noah, that boy is music obsessed, but then again who from camp rock wasn't music obsessed. The bell finally sounded and a raced to my locker, weaving through the crowded corridors I couldn't get there fast enough. I span the well memorised combination, flung my locker open and swapped my books with record speed. I grabbed my guitar and slammed the door shut. Just as I turned around the corner of the corridor I saw Dylan close his locker. The cafeteria was fairly full, but that didn't matter I was too wound up to eat anything. Instead I pulled out my guitar and began to strum random chords to try and calm myself. Dylan who was eating a hamburger so fast you would think he was dying of hunger, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick pile of folded up papers. I opened it and began to leaf through it, I recognised the messy hand writing of Dylan and Noah and Seth's almost perfect cursive, along with hand drawn staves and to the untrained eye randomly placed dots and dashes.

"We got together a few times and put together some songs" Dylan explained taking an impossibly large bite. I spread out the first one on the table top and began to teach myself the chords. I glanced up at Dylan for confirmation that I was doing it right. He nodded swallowed the last of his burger with a gulp of water and gestured for me to start at the top. He tapped his hand against his thigh, counting out the beats.

_I'm counting down the days since I began to live without you _

_I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun _Dylan's voice attracted the attention of people sitting on our table and neighbouring tables too.

_And it get me down, don't come around _seeing the attention we were receiving Dylan raised his hands above his head clapping out an even rhythm that was quickly copied. I giggled surprised by the number of people who joined in and amused by Dylan's natural performance instincts.

_You're better off leaving town_

_I'm fine here alone now without you_

_Hey (hey)_ I echoed Dylan keeping my voice low as I was taking over Noah's vocals for the song.

_I'm screaming at you _

_Hey (hey) _

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone_

_Hey (hey)_

_I'm screaming at you _

_Hey (hey)_

_Don't care enough to write you a letter now that I'm doing better_

_Better off without you_

I ended the song there, laughing as applause broke out.

"I guess we know it's a good song, bet it songs better with Seth drums though" Dylan nodded, informing me that it sounded a lot better when it wasn't sung acoustic.

"Encore!" one out Dylan's friends cried out wolf whistling, teasingly. My phone buzzed and Caitlyn's name flashed across the screen. I stood up quickly packing away my guitar.

"No can do, we have to go record it" Dylan said loudly so more people would hear it, grinning proudly he snatched up his bag. The students and our friends sitting around us looked unsure as to wether or not they should believe him.

"Wish us luck!" I called behind me as Dylan took my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria.

**song is hey by mitchel musso. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Fourteen**

**AN: hey guys!  
thank to those who reviewed, your reviews mean the world to me.  
your amazing!!!  
enjoy this chapter  
Princess Kay **

Noah and Seth were very excited to see me when we arrived at the studio. We were shown to a room with clean white walls and fuzzy blue carpet, there were no windows and very little furniture just two blue couches and a wooden coffee table. Seth was almost finished setting up his drum kit at the back of the room and Noah was fiddling with one of several guitars he had brought along. I dropped my bag and guitar just inside the door way and ran over to him.

"Noah!" I cried brightly throwing myself into his open arms; he wrapped them tightly around me and with one easy movement tossed me onto the couch. I clung firmly to his neck pulling him down with me.

"Your boyfriend's gonna get jealous" he whispered with his brown eyes sparkling playfully. I giggled and released him.

"Of you?" I fake whispered pretending to sound astounded by the idea, a teasing grin on my face as we both sat up.

"Hey, what about my hug!" Seth whined from behind us, I jumped from my seat and quickly walked over to Seth. After hugging him, I reached up and attempted to make some of his shaggy light brown locks lie flat.

"Do you ever brush your hair?" I asked honestly. It always looked like he had just woken up. He shook his head almost proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys, we have work to do" Caitlyn said forcefully breaking up our reunion. Seth and Dylan worked solidly on writing new songs, with Noah and me contributing in between him teaching me the songs they had already written. At 5 o'clock I picked myself up off the floor where I had been lying, scribbling down song lyrics. My back cracked and my muscles ached thankful for the change in position. I reached my arms up above my head and yawned. We hadn't been paying attention to the time and with no windows or clocks it was impossible to tell how long we had been there. I pulled my phone out and groaned when I saw it was late already.

"We need a break, we have been here for four hours" I told the band and Caitlyn. They too seemed shocked that so much time had passed. Caitlyn nodded her head and told us there was a vending machine downstairs if we wanted something to eat. The boys were on their feet in seconds eager to eat something. I was more thankful for opportunity to stretch my legs and leave the room we had been sitting in.

CRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCR

By Friday we were all thoroughly exhausted we had been going to school from eight, and then working at the studio from one till six. The worst part was having to go home and catch up on all the worked I had missed whilst being at the studio as well as practising our new songs. We currently had ten songs although we weren't really happy with all of them. Two of them Caitlyn had already banned us from recording. I wandered along the downstairs corridor at the recording studio, my sights set on the vending machine at the end of the hall. It was my turn to go and collect _red bull_ and potato chips for everyone; we had pretty much bought out the entire supply at the vending machine. I dropped the coins lazily into the slot one at a time, wanting to take my time. Everyone was tired and as such things were a little tense upstairs. I gathered up the cans and chip packets, filling my arms. A door opened a little way down the hall and teenage boy a few years older then I exited the room.

"Ah, those look like recording snacks to me" he chuckled as he approached; he was fairly tall, with bronze coloured hair and haunting gray blue eyes. I smiled friendly at him.

"Song writing actually" I corrected as he paused in front of me. He smiled nodding his head.

"Hi I'm Matt Eliot" he introduced. That's when I recognised him he was a guitarist from one of the many bands signed to the record company, I had walked past his photo in the main entrance everyday this week.

"Charlie Torres-Gray" I replied, this week I had taken to adding Gray to my name, it felt right like in doing so I was acknowledging that Shane was my father. Matt gave me a questioning look but said nothing.

"I haven't seen you around before" he stated curiously.

"Yeah the band I am in won a competition and the record company are helping us to make a demo cd" I explained shifting the contents of my arms slightly Matt nodded thoughtfully.

"I better go, the boys were ready to kill each other when I left" I joked figuring it was time to get the snacks upstairs to my band members. Matt nodded again and we both took a step away.

"See you around Charlie, and good luck!" he called as I started up the stairs. I waited until I had removed everything from my hands and closed the door of our little room before I squealed. I grabbed Noah by the shoulder's knowing he would give the biggest reaction to what I was about to say, with him being a guitarist and all. I jumped up and down, giggling like a five year old.

"You will never guess who I just met" I sang in a high pitched ecstatic voice. Noah shrugged whilst Seth and Dylan laughed telling me to calm down.

"Gee, with a family like hers you would think she would be immune to being star struck" Seth commented making me stand still and take a deep calming breath. It lasted all of two seconds though.

"Matthew Eliot!" I squealed, resuming my jumping. Noah didn't give me the reaction I was after instead he just stood there with a 'well so what, get to the good news' expression on his face. I fell back against the couch with a sigh.

"He is so gorgeous" I mumbled closing my eyes and placing my hand over my heart dramatically.

"Which is why I didn't react the way you did, we aren't teenage girls, Charlie" Noah reminded me. I opened my eyes and nodded accepting this explanation. Then realising I would have to call Alexis if I wanted a better response. I snatched my phone off the coffee table and scrolled to find Alexis's name. The phone only rang three times before she answered and I blurted out that I had just run into Matt Eliot. Alexis screamed on the other end so loudly that the boys all rolled their eyes and pretended to cover their ears.

"You are so lucky, he is so…" she gushed.

"Hot, I know!" I cut her off. The boys groaned loudly and Caitlyn laughed. I was just about to launch into a detailed description of the run in when the phone was pulled out of my hands and Dylan informed Alexis that I would call her back. I shot him a dark glare.

"Ohhhh, someone is jealous" Seth teased making Noah laugh and me straighten up in my seat. Dylan blushed red giving him away, he was jealous! I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You're hotter" I whispered trying to make him feel better.

"Besides like I stand a chance with someone like Matt Eliot" I chuckled picking up my guitar and getting back to work. Dylan frowned at this but no one said anything.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

Well it turns out running into Matt Eliot was the best thing that would ever happen to me. A month later we had been given clearance to record some stuff. It took us that long because we had been forced to start attending full days of school and only work on the demo on weekends. We were doing one song at a time, taking our time in the recording studio as we were all new at it. We had already laid out the drums, bass and piano for 'let's make this last forever', all that was left was the lead guitar and vocals which we were hoping to get done that day. We arrived at the studio early on a Saturday morning and after quickly checking my guitar and setting up Caitlyn began to help me record. Three times through and I was good to go. Whilst Dylan was busy singing the vocals with Caitlyn and a vocal coach in the recording booth, Matt Eliot and a record executive came in.

"Hey Charlie, how's recording going?" he asked me with his amazing smile. I swear I nearly feinted right there! He remembered my name!

"Good, what are you doing here?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. Noah shifted in his seat next to me; Seth wasn't here today, as he wasn't needed.

"My band has just arranged to start its own label within the record company, James here, mentioned a band he heard perform at a summer camp and said we should come check them out" he smirked as he explained, gesturing towards the familiar record executive next to him. Noah nearly choked on his _red bull_ and I think I stopped breathing. Caitlyn twisted a few dials in front of her and filled the room with the now recorded version of our song.

"The harmony hasn't been added yet, and it's still raw but their good" she told Matt and James confidently. Once the song had finished, they were both smiling. James turned to me.

"Can you sing?" all I could do was nod my head, not trusting my throat to work at the moment. He fiddled with some files in his hands and pulled out a few pages of music sheets and a cd. Matt waved for Dylan to come out and join us. Dylan's arms were instantly around my waist almost possessively, as he came up behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Think the two of you could sing this?" he handed the pages to me; I held them up so Dylan could read them too, and Caitlyn put on the cd.

The opening notes played and the vocal coach came over to help us.

_Do you ever feel like me __like me_ Dylan started with me echoing his last two words.

_Yeah, the walls are closing in between just breathe __just breathe__, __**with me**_ we repeated the same method for the next line with both of us singing 'with me' this time.

_I wait every single moment of every day __**just to see your face**_ I joined Dylan again when the vocal coach pointed to me.

_Why can't they let us be, yeah._ Dylan's voice rose as he climbed through the notes, getting higher.

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh**_

_**It's us against the world **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_I'm never letting go _Dylan sang the next few lines by himself earning well deserved nods from our small audience.

_Come on, let's runaway _

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it. _

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_Ask me once and I'll leave _

_Everything for you_

_Just say the word, you'll see _

_You'll see with me_

_I wait every single moment of everyday just to see your face_

_Why can't they let us be, yeah. _My voice struggled desperately with reaching and holding the high note at the end of the line. I left the rest of the singing to Dylan only joining him for the chorus; I didn't have the vocal training he did

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_I'm never letting go _

_Come on, let's runaway _

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it. _

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_Yeah, we're racing_

_Yeah we're racing_

_Far away from here_

_Yeah, we'll make it_

_Yeah, we'll make it_

_We'll get there_

_Yeah we're racing, racing, racing_

_Far away from here_

_Yeah, we'll make it_

_Yeah, we'll make it _

_We'll get there_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_I'm never letting go _

_Come on, let's runaway _

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it. _

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**Oh o-o-oh o-o-oh **_

_**It's us against the world**_

"Hello?" the familiar voice of my Uncle Nate asked through the phone. I grinned happy someone had been home to take my call, yesterday I had had to use the answering machine.

"Hey Uncle Nate, are Mom and Dad around, I have had the most amazing day ever!" I rushed out in an excited babble, eager to share my story for the third time that evening, the first being Alexis on the way home and the second being Connie and Steve during dinner. Nate didn't respond but a small beep told me that I was being put on loudspeaker.

"Hi Charlie, how was your day?" my mom asked sweetly like she did every night.

"Absolutely amazing, you're never going to believe what happened! Do you remember how I told you I ran into Matt Eliot, the gorgeous drummer?" I rambled on my voice boarder line squealing I was so hyped up. I heard a groan, then a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"You're going to need to tone it down a little Charlie, the boys have had a big day" Mom explained. I took a deep breath and repeated the story to them in a calmer manor.

"So they loved it, they thought our stuff was great, James and Caitlyn were talking things through for ages!" I exaggerated slightly.

"So you finished recording the first song?" Nate questioned and it was my turn to groan. I reached across my bed and snatched a cd off of my bed side table. I twirled it around in my fingers, grinning at the amazing feeling of holding our very first recorded song in my hand.

"You missed the point of the story completely, Uncle Nate" I whined. James and Matt had been really interested in our stuff and wanted to show it to the rest of the people responsible for their new label, we could be signed before we even complete our first demo cd, and it's amazing!

"Don't get your hopes up Charlotte, it's a rough business" dad warned me. I sighed choosing not to listen. Caitlyn entered my room carrying two bowls of cookies and cream ice cream; I smirked knowing that she would have gotten that for me just so I would give her the phone. She is missing Nate.

"The point of the story was that, Matt Eliot is the most fabulous guy in the entire world, even Caitlyn likes him, Uncle Nate" I teased both of them whilst reaching out to take my ice cream. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and pulled the bowl just out of my grasp.

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" he retorted sourly, he sounded rather childish. Dad made a comment which I couldn't quiet make out.

"I do have a boyfriend, I thought you trusted your wife" I said proudly, happy that I had him back into a corner. Caitlyn suddenly looked interested and willingly handed over the bowl of ice cream as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"I do trust her!" he snapped defensively. I giggled.

"Really, cause you sound a little jealous to me" I replied in a sweet voice stretching out each word dramatically. There was hysterical laughter on the other end which could only come from my mother.

"If there was ever any doubt that she was your daughter Shane it's gone, she's a smartarse just like you" Nate mumbled bitterly resulting in more laughter with dads chuckles joining my moms.

"Put Caitlyn on the phone, Charlie" Nate ordered angrily. I tossed around the idea of making him say please for a second until I heard him growl at my parents for laughing. I swiftly handed over the phone and filled my mouth with a big scoop of delicious ice cream. It was so cute listening to Caitlyn reassure Nate I had just been teasing, and tell him how much she loved and missed him. It was like some cheesy romantic movie, it was beautiful. We both lay down on my bed eating ice cream while she chatted away happily to him, me listening in and 'awing' every few minutes. As I placed the cd back on my bedside table my phone buzzed signalling I had a text message.

**Goodnight and sweet dreams beautiful, love Dylan. **

It made me smile, and with Caitlyn and Nate's little romantic-ness going on next to me how could I not reply with some extremely lame and cheesy response.

**My dreams are always sweet when their about you, goodnight, love Charlie. **

As soon as I hit the sent button I recalled a dream I had had a long time ago starring my prince charming Dylan, way back to the night before I even knew camp rock existed. It seems all my dreams were coming true.

**song is - ****Us against the world – Mitchel Musso and Katelyn Tarver **


	15. Chapter 15

**Charlie's Story  
Chapter Fifteen**

Ok that almost bring us back to the present, right this very second I am sitting outside my school, and Connie and Steve are inside talking to my principal. In a little while I shall have a meeting with the school psychologist but for now I am enjoying the rare sunshine. It's just a few days til Christmas and in a few hours the three of us will fly to LA. I am looking forward to seeing my parents again and after this week I feel I am making the right decision, even if I will miss Dylan and all my friends here. Opps I haven't told you that yet have I? Ok well I need to go back to two weeks ago. Caitlyn had long since flown back home after recording our demo. She was missing Nate and there were better chances of our demo being heard and picked up in LA then here. School was still a boring and annoying occurrence. Only made worse by my weekly visits to the school psychologists office where I would spend the hour staring at her across her desk, not saying a word. That was until she grew impatient and gave me this notebook. After my stubbornness and refusal to write in you, it has taken me a week to recall and write down all the events of the past few months, it has been a long week. A highly emotional week, it seemed mom was right in ensuring I got some help. Although I didn't feel like I needed it, I did. Writing down everything like this has helped me put together all the pieces I missed the first time round, as well as bringing my true feelings out into the open. Anyway two weeks ago my dad rang me, I was very surprised and a little anxious to see his name flash across the screen of my phone as he never rang me.

"Charlie, how are you? How's school?" he asked in a fake casual voice, I could sense the hidden agenda behind the phone call already.

"Good, boring and what do you want?" I said getting straight to the point. I heard a sigh on the other end; clearly my father hadn't expected me, to catch him out so quickly.

"I want to do something, but I needed to ask you first and I need your help to do it, but most importantly I need you not to tell your mom" I sat up from my bedroom floor where I had been lying down and answering math problems for school the next day. His tone made me very anxious and the way he was talking to me without telling me anything was making it worse.

"Wh…What do you need to do?" I stumbled over the words a frown forming on my face. I heard a groan in the background that I instantly recognised to be Caitlyn's.

"You're freaking the poor girl out, Shane, jeez" she snapped in a typical Caitlyn fashion. I could picture her slapping him across the back of the head, and as if to confirm my theory I heard my father wince.

"Sorry, Charlie your dad's a little nervous, he wants to know if you would have any problems if he asked your mother to marry him" Caitlyn had taken the phone now and I could hear my dad complaining behind her. My eyes went wide as I registered what she had just asked me and factored in how nervous my father was. I knew they both loved each other that much was obvious, and they had been living together since camp. If he was thinking of asking her something like that they must have been dating each other again secretly. Caitlyn called my name into the phone pulling me from my thoughts when I didn't respond.

"Wow" I breathed in shock; I couldn't articulate an actual reply. My brain was spinning as I processed another bit of life altering news, I was beginning to wonder how much more news like this I could take before I lost it.

"When, where, how, what do you need me to do?" I blurted out, how could I be against my parents getting married, they love each other and love them; I would be insane, not to approve.

"Well your mom and I already have plans to go out to dinner with you the night you fly out here" my dad explained cautiously taking back control of the phone. We talked for an hour before dad had to go because mom was home. It was decided that as soon as we got off the phone I was to talk to Connie and Steve and that the only way to keep this a secret from mom was for me to select and purchase the ring. If dad even walked into a jewellery store he would end up on the cover of every magazine in the country. Connie had practically cried tears of joy when I told her and was a very eager ring shopping assistant. Steve had grinned happily and pulled me into a tight hug. Connie and I selected a simple yet beautiful ring for Mitchie; it's a plain gold band with three small neat diamonds, and an engraving on the inside as requested by Shane.

_You're the voice. _It's nestled safely inside a red velvet box inside my pocket right now, where it will stay until dinner tonight.

As amazing as that piece of news is and as excited as I am for tonight when I get to be the only witness to my father asking my mother to marry him, its not the only major news I have received in the last fortnight. Matt Eliot and his new record label contacted Caitlyn just a few days later, they are writing up contracts over the holidays which should have the band back in the recording studio by late January and our first cd in stores by June. With my parents getting married (because I know mom will say yes, no matter what dad thinks) and the band getting signed I can see my school attendance for the New Year being minimal, Which is the main reasons I am choosing to move to LA and live with mom and dad. There are other reasons too like once they press find out my parents are getting married there is little doubt they will find out about me too. Dad and Caitlyn have organised everything for me to live there without mom knowing, another surprise for her this Christmas. Connie and Steve are collecting my transcripts and explaining my plans to be homeschooled with a tutor in LA, right now. Ok now to finish this and go hand it in… I can't finish, this story isn't finished yet, and my story isn't finished yet.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

Mrs Wayne didn't read you, when I dropped you onto her desk. She smiled at me and handed you back, saying I should keep writing before she practically kicked me out of her office. What kind of psychologist is she? Anyway right now I am on the plane almost at LA it late afternoon and I felt the strange need to write. Ok so I left Mrs Wayne's office.

I walked down the halls to my locker turning the combination for the last time and feeling a little nostalgic. I was surprised to find a green box about the size of a shoe box resting on top of my books. It was tied with a thick red and gold bow. I pulled my belongings out from around it, stuffing them into my bag and then picked it up before shutting the locker. I carried it to the car where Connie and Steve were waiting, all set to drive to the airport.

"What's that darling?" Connie asked as Steve pulled out of the car park. I glanced behind me, out the rear window, thinking that I might never see this place again. I twisted back around in my seat and tugged at the decorative ribbon releasing the lid of the box. The first thing I saw was a Christmas card, in the shape of a reindeer. Inside four messages were scribbled, by the looks of the varying print. Under the card was a small zip-lock bag containing three guitar picks, all were pink and girly. The label on the bag told me it was from Noah although I would have guessed that. Next was a fashion magazine with Matt Eliot and his band on the front which could only have come from Alexis, Followed by a familiar black wristband. Familiar because it belonged to Seth, he wore it just about everyday. I slid it onto my left wrist then pulled out the final gift. The note attached read _for the plane love Dylan. _It was a bag of raspberry flavoured love heart lollypops. I smiled opening the packet and popping one into my mouth. I am sucking on another one right now, enjoying the sweet fruity taste. In just a few moments we will touch down in LA where my father will be waiting rather impatiently I would expect, to take me and my mother out to dinner. While my mother still as no idea. I am nervous enough for both of us. Oh my gosh, I can see the airport from my window now. Wish us luck! And I say us because my dad is going to need all the help he can get, which tonight will have to be me.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCR

I have no idea why I was so worried! Everything was perfect. Dad was waiting at the gate when we landed with a bodyguard and a pair of sunglasses. Because of this it was easy to spot him.

"Dad!" I cried and sprinted across the waiting area, dropping my carry on at his feet and throwing myself into his arms. He lifted me up and hugged me tightly, chuckling a in my ear.

"Way to make a scene, baby girl" he teased playfully as he let me go. My cheeks went pink as I realised our little reunion had attracted a lot of attention. Dad greeted Connie and Steve, and then we all went to collect our bags. We only stopped a few times at baggage claim for dad to sign stuff and take a quick picture. Leaving was a little harder. Dad took my hand and pulled me close to him, warning me to stay behind him. The bodyguard stood like a brick wall in front of us with Connie and Steve very close behind. There where about five guys with cameras who dad explained had seen him go in. We didn't stop for photos or even say a word, the bodyguard forcefully telling them to back away as we hurried to a waiting car. Although it was confronting it wasn't a completely new experience for me. I had attended a few of Mom's concerts and things. Airport security held back the cameras so the car could leave the parking lot. When we arrived home Mom was standing at the front door waiting, I gave a similar greeting to the one I gave dad, rolling my eyes when I saw tears in hers. She wiped them away with her fingertips.

"I've missed you!" she cried pulling me into another hug. I giggled and tried to disconnect her arms from me. She chuckled and instead of letting me go she held me tighter.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere" she whispered playfully.

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere then huh?" I smirked secretively. She pulled away and gave me a startled look. Her eyes connected with someone behind me who I assume was dad.

"It's all been sorted, dad said I can come live here" I told her proudly grinning like a little kid locked in a candy store. Mom's brown eyes widened and she looked at me like I had just told her aliens had landed in the backyard.

"Merry Christmas?" I offered trying to get her to say or do something. Moms gaze caught dads again. She shook her head.

"This is what you have been up to? All your sneaking around and acting weird!" she accused breaking into a smiled and reaching one hand out for his. I rolled my eyes Aunt Caitlyn had been right, it is physically impossible for my father to be inconspicuous.

"Group hug!" I heard an all too familiar cry of Uncle Jason as he bounced through the front door pulling as many people as possible into a huddle.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCS

Mom, Connie, Caitlyn and I kicked dad out of his bedroom he shares with mom to get ready for dinner. We had a big girl bonding session complete with a pretend fashion show with mom and I as models, music suppled by Caitlyn and plenty on advice from Connie. It took us about two hours to get ready. Mom finally settling for a stunning long black dress with silver and black sequins arranged into a pretty pattern across the top. I was wearing a light purple dress with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed at my back. It was flowier than moms and stopped at my knees. Caitlyn piled my hair up on top of my head and fastened it with a big silver clip decorated with little purple flowers. Mom's hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders, she looked beautiful. Connie found moms camera and took a photo of the two of us. Before we were ushered downstairs and out of the house by my father who had been complaining for fifteen minutes about being late. The nerves were seriously getting to him. We went without a bodyguard because dad wanted us to be alone. It was a nice Italian restaurant, one of mom's favourites. Other people at the restaurant stared as we entered most recognising my parents. I was so excited for what was about to come that I was fidgeting in my seat while we waited for our food. Shane sent me a warning look.

"Are we making you nervous Charlie?" Mitchie asked as I began to chew on my bottom lip. I instantly stopped and straightened up, shaking my head. The whole way through dinner my eyes kept finding my silver clutch which concealed a small velvet box holding an engagement ring. I managed to keep up with the relaxed conversation my parents were having but inside, I was ready to scream with how slow the clock was moving. It wasn't until we had consumed the last mouthfuls of some seriously delicious chocolate mouse cake, that dad finally got to the point.

"Mitchie, Charlie and I sort of had an ulterior motive behind dinner tonight" he informed her taking her hand. I smiled at my mother brightly and reached for my clutch. She looked a little confused. Dad winked at me as I pulled out the velvet box holding it out. He nodded for Mitchie to take it; she opened the box, and let out a small gasp. Shane took the ring out of the box and held it between his thumb and fore finger. A small smirk came across his face.

"Marry me?" he asked softly, tears formed in mom's eyes and her right hand flew to her mouth. She nodded and dad grinned sliding the ring onto her left hand which was still in his. He kissed her cheek and I squealed jumping from my seat to hug her. From my mothers arms I turned to my father.

"Told you she would say yes" I teased. He chuckled holding his arm out for a hug. He pulled me onto his lap and took Mitchie's hand once again.

"We might have done this a little out of order, but we are finally going to be a real family" he announced. I giggled thinking that a little out of order was an understatement; a few tears tumbled down my moms cheeks.

CSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCRCSCR

We awoke the next morning to a bit of a mess. I don't mean that literally I mean a publicity mess, channel after channel was reporting about the shocking engagement between Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres. The same photos appeared every time, a shot of the three of us leaving the restaurant, I was wedged in between my parents holding their hands and Mitchie's ring was sparkling on her left hand. Several channels were reporting me as an unknown person, a few as Mitchie's little sister and surprisingly one channel got it right.

"_Even more shocking than their rumoured engagement it appears these two megastars have been hiding a bigger secret, they were seen last night with a teenage girl believed to be their daughter!" _the host exclaimed in mock horror.

"And so it begins" Mitchie mumbled kissing the top of my head affectionately.

**AN: Hey Everyone!  
that was the last chapter of Charlie's Story.  
I already have plans for a sequeal so keep your eyes open  
I hope you have all enjoyed this story!  
A big thank you to everyone who added this story to favourites, alerts or sent me a wonderful review, you are so amazing!  
thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think.  
Princess Kay **


	16. Sequel

**AN: Hey Everyone!  
the sequel is up, check it out.**

.net/s/5494209/1/

**and dont forget to review and let me know what you think. is it better or worse than this one???????????  
PrincessKay **


End file.
